


Sweet Blood

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, sort of Dark Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata is an average guy, but everything is going to change when one evening he discoveres a world that he didn't think existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't go in a dark alley

Furihata was an average guy.

He wasn't too tall or too short, nor fat or thin. He had brown hair, tiny chocolate eyes and a bright smile. He got scarred easy and he ended trembling every time he talked with someone that he didn't know. He played basketball, he would never forget that one time where he scored a three pointer against Rakuzan while he was marked by Akashi (the Emperor, the Greatest). In other words, he was just a normal person, he didn't stand out in the crowd, he was like any other person that walked in the street that nobody paid much attention.

After the Winter Cup, their victory was spent at Kagami's place where they cried out of joy and yelled until their throats couldn't make any sounds. It was like a dream.

However, like any dream, they woke up and continued with their every day life. And Furihata did too.

But fate seemed to have other planes and Kouki was thrown in a world that he didn't think that could exist.

It all began in one of the last evenings of winter, where the sky was dark and the air was icy against his cheeks. Furihata was desperately trying to cover himself in the big black coat that he wore, but his hands were freezing in the attempt to hold the plastic bag that he just bought at the supermarket.

His mom was a famous hair-dresser so she was never at home, his dad was a business man who was transferred to Osaka for a big project and his big brother enrolled into Tokyo University so he lived in an apartment nearby it. Kouki was happy for his family's success, but he felt alone in his modest house that was too big for one person, and he hated doing groceries (especially when it was dark) at the supermarket that was ten minutes from home on feet.

“I'm so tired... I want to go home and play video-games...”, he mumbled under his breath after another shiver caused by the weather. His large coat made his movements clumsy and his throat dry.

“I hope I won't get a cold tomorrow...”, he said chewing his lower lip, thinking at how tired he was and at how much homework he had to do when he got home. Damn, why he didn't do them before?!

He was sharply pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a cry from the dark alley that he was passing in that moment.

Now, Furihata wasn't the bravest person in the universe and the horror movie that Fukuda made him watch some weeks before was still in his mind, but that voice sounded like a wounded animal and he was sure that he heard that tone somewhere before...

So he gathered all his courage and stepped in the alley.

There weren't any light, and Furihta had to try to not stumbled on something and fall on his face, but the task seemed to be harder than he thought since he nearly lost balance twice because of some bottles (or so he thought, he didn't actually see them, only heard the sound of the glass rolling somewhere). The ground was dirty and Furihata swore that he heard squirming in the corners. Some rats probably built their homes there.

Kouki gulped but he continued walking, leaning a hand to the wall trying to not fall. That plan seemed to work because he arrived at the end of the alley where there was a shivering crouched figure that was hiding his head behind his arms.

For what he could see thanks to the light of the moon, the person was a male with golden hair and fair, smooth skin, dressed with a black shirt and dark trousers. It wasn't a surprise that he was shivering, with such thin clothes.

“Uhm... are you alright?”, Furihata asked cautious and he crouched a bit to see the face of the other boy.

Upon hearing Kouki's voice, the golden haired teen lift his head a little and Furihata made a surprised noise.

“Kise Ryouta from Kanjou?!”, he couldn't believe his eyes! What was he doing there?! And why he made a cry earlier?! He couldn't understand anything!

However there was something his mind that was screaming to Kouki to run. He didn't know why he had that sensation, but he couldn't see Kise's eyes and that set on all his red alarms in his head. Why was he feeling scarred? It didn't make any sense! Kise was one of the Generation of Miracles, but he was the most easy-going guy he ever met! Always with his “Kurokocchi” and “Aominecchi” and his joyful smile, Furihata never saw it fade and he could compared Kise to the sun for his brightness.

But now... he didn't seem him at all... all the cheerful attitude wasn't there and he seemed like a predatory that found his prey. And Kouki was that prey!

Before he could even think about turn around and run until his legs burned, a hand clasped on his wrist so fast that Furihata didn't even see it.

He began to tremble, not from the icy air but for the fear that was spreading in his body like a wild fire. He didn't know what was happening, but his instincts told him that it was a bad idea enter in that alley and now he was stuck with the consequence of his actions.

“You are... that chihuahua who Akashicchi scarred...”, Kise voice was cold but Kouki could hear his amusement and it set shiver down his spine. He wanted to go away from the golden haired boy, something wasn't right!

“Ah, but...”, Kise stood up in all his height and Kouki could just lift his head to look at him. He still couldn't see his eyes, but he perfectly saw the icy smile that the blonde had plastered on his face, and Kouki's wrist was still captured in Kise's strong grip. “I'm really sorry, you know? Kurokocchi will get mad at me, but... you came to me, it is your own fault!”, Kise blabbed and didn't sound sorry at all, then he brought Furihata's hand to his mount.

“K-K-Kise-kun?! What are you doing?!”, Furihata Kouki was definitely panicking in that moment and he tried to free himself from the strong grip, but Kise's strength was much stronger than his and he was reduced at a pitiful mass of whimpers and struggles.

Kise's smile winded at that sight and sniffed Furihata's hand, then he gave an approving noise that freaked out more the brown haired teen (if that was possible, since he seemed like he was going to faint at any moment).

“You're not the best but... I'm at my limit... you'll do”, Kise stopped talking and moved his bangs from his eyes with his other habd and Furihata's breath was stuck in his throat.

Those... weren't Kise's eyes. They were cold and full of hunger, like a beast that starved for days. And the colour wasn't right either. There wasn't the warm gold that Furihat always saw, instead there was only an electric red, but it wasn't like Kagami's wild red or Akashi's cold crimson, Kise's was... terrifying. Like it couldn't reflect any light and Furihata bet that even in a dark room without any light that red could be seen.

Kouki realized that Kise let go of his wrist but he couldn't move. He was paralysed by the fear and he could only watch how a pale hand caressed his neck softly.

“You have such a nice skin... it really is a shame pierce it...”, Kise muttered while his red eyes trailed along the curve of Furihata's neck.

That sentence seemed to snap out Kouki from his thoughts. “W-W-What are you going to do to me?”, he managed to splutter out when Kise took a step ahead.

The blonde glanced at Kouki's face and saw his watery eyes and all the fear that he was experiencing in that moment and Kise amusement grew at that sight. “Hmm... I wonder? Well, even if I told you it's not going to change anything, so I'm not going to waste my breath”, he sighed contently and leant down.

Furihata took a sharp breath when he felt soft lips on his skin. Oh god... what will Kise do to him? He was going to rape him or something like that? Well, it couldn't be surprising since every time that the blonde saw Kuroko was hugging so tightly that Kouki thought that he might break the light blue haired boy.

Then he felt a sharp pain.

And not something like a bug bite or a bruise, that seemed like his throat was on fire.

He wanted to scream but Kise's hand was faster and it clasped against his mount. Then Kouki heard how his blood was sucked from his wound and, even if his mind was frozen, he was able to put the pieces together.

Kise Ryouta was a vampire. It was the only explanation. That, or Kise was a psychopathic. Kouki wasn't able to decide what was worse.

However he knew one thing: the bite wasn't pleasurable like it was written in the books. It was so painful and he literally felt his blood leave his body.

Kouki was struggling and crying, his screams were muffled by Kise's hand and Furihata was scrapping the blonde's wrist with his nails, but the blonde didn't seem affected by it since he was still drown in the pleasure of the brown haired boy's blood.

For minutes that seemed an eternity for Kouki that painful feeling continued. then, finally, Kise left his neck and began to lick his wounds with his warm tongue trying to stop the blood that was leaking out and released Furihata's mount, however he didn't even have the strength to scream anymore.

Kouki felt his legs giving out and he fell, but was caught by Kise thanks to his basketball reflects. He couldn't stay straight and he heard a chuckle comming from the blonde.

“I took too much, uh? Well, it doesn't matter, thanks for the food!”, he chipped happily grabbing Furihata and lift him up like a princess.

Kouki hoped to pass out like it happened in the books, but he didn't have such a luck. He was at the complete mercy of the blonde vampire who was grabbing Furihata's plastic bag (when did he let it fall?) and adjusted Furihata's body in his grip.

Kise's eyes were back to the warm golden, but the coldness in his gaze was so strong that Kouki could only whimper patetically.

“The others are soooo going to scold me... Kurokocchi will be so mad that I touched one of his team-mates...”, the blond was no longer paying any attention to Kouki and was talking to himself.

The others...? Kuroko...?

Furihata couldn't think straight because he still felt the throbbing pain coming from his neck and he was sure that the wound wasn't closed yet. Didn't vampires had something for that? Like magical saliva?

“Since you were so kind to offer yourself to me, I'm going to take you home!”, no, he didn't want the blonde near his house, but he couldn't even move a muscle. He was hopeless.

So, after Kise found his documents in Furihata's pockets and learned where he lived, he sprinted in the streets with Kouki still in his arms.

Furihata was so embarrassed and he hoped to not encounter someone that knew him... the shame would be too much to bear. And he didn't really wanted to explain why he had a wound on his neck and why he couldn't stand.

For once fate was merciful with him and the two of them didn't encounter anybody in the way home, just a chilly wind that made Furihata tremble more.

After they arrived in front of Kouki's home, Kise opened the door with the key (since when did he had it?) and went in the house looking around and switching on the light switches, observing how the house was empty.

“You live alone, Furihatacchi?”, Kise asked with curiosity and he seemed returned at his former self. The one that didn't bite him in a dark alley and brought him home princess style.

Wait a minute. When “the chihuahua that Akashicchi scarred” became “Furihatacchi”? Kise was such a problematic guy...

The blonde, hearing no response from the brown haired teen, furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and went up the stairs then, after he opened a few doors, he bumped Furihata on his bed.

After he did that, Kise disappeared and returned few seconds after with a first-aid kit in hand. He began to bandage Kouki's neck (since there was no need to clean the wound: Kise didn't have any bacteria), then he covered Furihata's body with a sheet after he took off Kouki's shoes.

The blonde smiled tenderly at the brown haired chihuahua and caressed his face.

“Sorry about that, Furihatacchi, but you were delicious, well, not the best but you were okay... I hope Kuroko won't get too mad at me...”, Kise then stood straight and went off the room, closing the door without making too much noise.

Furihata was confused, scarred and still in pain, but he was so exhausted that when he closed his eyes he felt asleep immediately, hoping that that evening was only a nightmare and when he would wake up everything would be returned to normal.

Meanwhile his homework were still forgotten on his desk.

 


	2. The day after

Furihata opened slowly his eyes because of the sunlight that was creeping from the window.

He mumbled something incoherent and sat straight on the bed, but he winched when a spark of pain went through his body. Not understanding what was happening, he brought a hand at the side of his neck and whimpered after pushing too much against his wounds.

Then he remembered everything.

Groceries, the dark alley, Kise, red eyes, pain,  _blood_.

Furihata felt a shiver ran down his spine. Looking at his hands he saw them shaking, he brought one to his mouth to muffle the sob that he had stuck in his throat. And it wasn't like he could tell to someone "Hey, yesterday evening Kise Ryouta, the famous model and basketball prodigy, attacked me and drank my blood". Yeah, that would be a very bad idea.

Furihata looked at his cellphone with tearfully eyes, considering the idea of calling Kuroko, but he tossed it immediately aside for the same reason. Who would believe him? He was such a plain boy...

He tried to stay straight but he felt dizzy and he had to lean a hand on a mobile for supporting his body.

"Ugh...", he winched, but he began to walk on the direction of the bathroom, stopping every ten steps for catching his breath. Kise said something the other evening about "taking too much blood", but his mind was foggy and Furihata had a hard time staying concentrated.

Finally he reached the bathroom, grasping the sink with all his strength (that it wasn't much) and realized that he was breathing like when he was practising with one of Riko's crazy schedule.

"Why... they... don't put... this things... in the books...", Furihata said with gritting teeth and swallowing hard, cursing all the writers that didn't write about how it sucked the morning after a vampire made you into his dinner.

He looked at the mirror above the sink and he let out a short cry. He was a mess: his eyes looked deadly (thankfully he didn't had black bangs under them), he was much paler than usual, his hair seemed to go in all directions and his lips were full of little teeth-wounds (maybe he bit them when he was asleep).

But the real deal was when he took off the poorly-made bandage (Kise seriously needed to practice at that): his neck was raw and sore, red and purple adorned it, two half moons were carved there and they looked like a tattoo if it wasn't for the stinging pain that he felt every time he grazed them.

Furihata decided to take a quick shower, trying to not let the water touch his neck. It was a hard task, since he had to wash his hair. After nearly burst in tears and ten agonizing minutes, he ended it feeling slightly better.

He re-did the bandages (and this time in the right way) and put on his uniform with a loosely tie (he didn't want to feel too much pressure against his neck).

Furihata then he remembered the homework that he had to do and looked on his desk with terrified eyes.

"How could I forget something like that?" he asked to himself then he realized. "Ah, right, vampire...".

It felt strange saying it. He thought about the word "vampire" many times the other evening but saying it aloud made all his experience true. He was terrorized by the thought that something like that happened to him, he didn't want to go to school but he had to: his grades weren't exactly good and he couldn't effort an absence.

After sighing, he brought all his homework into his bag and went out of his house.

It wasn't until he reached the street that he realized that the fear started to rise inside him. What if Kise was behind the corner and attacked him once again? What if someone grasped him and brought him in a dark alley? What if he saw that electric red again? What if?! WHAT IF?!

Furihata's heart was pounding so fast into his ears that he didn't hear any sound, before he realized it he was running and every time he saw the red colour he felt like he was going to pass out.

Without noticing it, he stood in front of the school gates and his breathing was fast, like he ran a marathon. The fear was so strong that his legs brought him to school in half the time he usually took.

Fukuda and Kawahara that were there, were surprised to see him there (since he was always late) and walked to him with worry written on their faces.

"Furi, are you okay?", Fukuda was the first one that spoke and Furihata looked to him with widen eyes. He didn't realize that he was already at school, he was just catching his breath but he ran faster than he thought.

"Yes... sorry...", Furihata felt his legs throbbing and his heart resounded in his ears, plus his neck stung so much that it was like he had a sword there and, most of all, his dizziness was stronger than before. Maybe he didn't realize this things when he was running because of the fear ant the adrenaline, but now everything was coming back to him at full-force.

"Are you sure?", this time it was Kawahara and he looked agitated for his friend. "It seems like you were running from a demon!".

Furihata, at that words, took an unconscious step back with a scarred face. What happened the other evening came back into is mind and he shuddered. No, he didn't want to remember!

"You're trembling...", Fukuda noted approaching his friend and grasping one of his shoulder.

"Ah... maybe I have a cold...", Furihata said looking at his toes and evading Fukuda's worried gaze.

"I never heard that someone with a cold could run like that... and what about that bandage around your neck?", Kawahara asked arching an eyebrow, pointing at Furihata's neck. There was something strange about their friend... but didn't know what it was and Furihata didn't seem like he was going to tell them about it.

For pure luck, the bell rang seconds after and Furihata let a relived sigh escape from his lips. He didn't want to answer to those questions, even if he knew that his friends were only worried about him.

While they hurried to not be late for class, Furihata thought about what Kawahara words.

"A demon...", he whispered under his breath. Ah, his friend had to say that word...?

Furihata still didn't understand much about the situation, but he was sure of one thing: that day was going to be hell.

/Sweet Blood/

The bell rang, indicating the end of classes.

Never in Furihata's life did he felt so relieved after hearing that sound. He couldn't take another minute.

His neck continued to throb for all his classes, so he had to bit his tongue to not scream and he had an hard time to not fall asleep while the teacher was reading a book (he didn't remember what was it's name). Not counting the worried gazes of Fukuda and Kawahara that seemed to pierce a hole into his back. But what could he say to them? "I found that Kise is a vampire and he drank my blood! Ah, I forgot to tell you that now I'm so scarred to even walk in the street!". Not a good idea... even if he showed them the bite they would probably think that it was a secret girlfriend or something like that...

Furihata managed to avoid them during lunch break hiding in the library, saying something about "having to reorganize the books" and disappeared quickly. Obviously he didn't eat anything, even if he had brought his lunch (a simple bento), but every time he looked at the food he couldn't help but remember his blood leaving his body and when his gaze fell to his bento he only saw red. He knew that hallucinating wasn't good but there was nobody to talk to... maybe, with time, he hoped that things would return to normal... he didn't know how much he could take, and that was only the day after the attack...

Clearing his mind, Furihata slowly stood from his desk and proceeded to go at the gym, where there was practice. Since he didn't want to pass out and have to explain why a mark of teeth was on his neck, he decided to ask Riko to let him go home for the day. He didn't really have the strength to play basketball at the moment.

Obviously Riko wasn't happy about it, but seeing how Furihata barely stood straight, she let out an exasperate sigh and patted his shoulder.

"Fine, you can skip practice for today", she said glancing to the other members that were running in the gym, making sure that they weren't slacking off. "But only this time!", she added bringing her hard gaze to him, and Furihata could only shutter at the punishment if he skip another time.

"I-I understand! T-Thank you very much!", he smiled a little to his coach and she sighed again, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"But really, has something happened, Furihata-kun? You seem strange...", Riko said looking at him from head to toe with worried eyes.

Furihata was taken aback by that question. How many people were going to ask him the same thing? He wanted to reply that no, he wasn't fine. He was attacked by a FREAKING VAMPIRE the other evening...

But he didn't say that, he just pursued his lips and shocked his head without saying a word.

Riko didn't seem satisfied with his answer and tried again. "Did you hurt yourself? There's a bandage on your neck".

Furihata instinctively brought a hand to his neck and flicked at the pain. "Ah, yes... It just that I fell yesterday", he laughed nervously. It was a poor excuse but it was better than the truth. However that didn't fool Riko who narrowed her eyes more.

Suddenly he felt a new wave of dizziness going through his body and he nearly lost his balance, but at the last moment he leaned a hand to the wall and managed to stay straight.

"Furihata-kun?!", Riko shouted approaching the boy and seeing him brought a hand to his mouth, like he was going to puke. "Do you fell like throwing up? Go to the bathroom at the locker room!", she hurried him, pointing to a door behind his shoulders.

Furihata, with his head down and stumbling steps, went to the direction previously indicated by Riko.

In the meanwhile, the team stopped their practice and looked at the scene with worried eyes.

"Is he going to be all right?", Fukuda asked seeing his friend in that condition. The rest of the team brought their attention to the coach with the same worried eyes and nervous murmur.

Riko sighed and gave them a warning gaze that made them shudder. "Furihata-kun doesn't feel good... but you're all full of energy! I'm sure that if I double the training, nobody is going to complain!", she chirped happily, giving them her most innocent smile.

The team immediately realized that she wasn't joking and hurried to resume their practice. They didn't want to die!

However, after they gave their back to Riko, a dark shadow covered her eyes. She was worried too, but Furihata didn't want to talk... and she hated that but the only thing she could do was hoping that the boy would tell her what was wrong.

"Wait...", Hyuuga's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Where is Kuroko?"

/Sweet Blood/

Furihata washed his face with cold water, but the nausea kept getting stronger. However he didn't feel like throwing up, it was probably the loss of blood and because he didn't eat anything at lunch.

"Furihata-kun?"

Furihata jumped when he heard a voice calling him. He thought that he was alone!

Turning around, he saw the familiar face of Kuroko who was looking at him with curious yet worried eyes and the poorly wear t-shirt implied that the other boy had just finished changing. Those eyes were different from the usual dull and, if Furihata wasn't feeling so sick, he might have laughed at that sight.

"Furihata-kun, you're very pale", Kuroko noted approaching the other boy. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary".

Furihata shook his head. If he went there, the nurse would probably see the marks on his skin, and she would start asking question, so it wasn't an option.

"I'm fine, Kuroko, real-", however, before he even managed to finish the sentence, a suddenly wave of dizziness mixed with nausea shocked his body so hard that he lost his balance. Why was he feeling so weak? He didn't understand, he didn't understand anything...

Kuroko, seeing his team-mate's face going to meet the floor, reached faster than the usual and grabbed him from the shoulders, avoiding a bruise on Furihata's nose.

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was pure coincidence, but the bandage around the brown haired male loosed a bit, allowing Kuroko to see what was under it.

The light blue teen suddenly grew pale and moved Furihata so that he was with his back on the floor, with the head turned aside giving a clear view of his neck.

Kuroko traced the marks on the pale skin with a finger and Furihata let out a pathetic whimper. The brown haired boy tried to move but he was so weak that he could only blink and see blurry colours and figures.

"Furihata-kun, who did this?", Kuroko's voice was beyond angry. He seemed furious at the aura that he was emitting could literally kill someone.

Furihata couldn't think straight and he seemed like he returned at the other evening, when he was attacked by Kise, like a flashback.

"Please... don't... hurt me... any more...", he whispered with a weak voice, completely surrendered at his memories.

"Furihata-kun, I won't, so please tell me-"

"No... don't... come... closer...", a silent tear crossed Furihata's cheek and he dared to look to Kuroko. Furihata's eyes lighted up and he seemed to recognize the light blue teen, ending in part the reminiscents of the previous evenening.

"Ku... ro... ko...", Furihata voice was barely audible however it could still be heard the fear that the boy was experiencing. "Don't... let... him... get... me... again...", then, because of anaemia and lack of food, his mind went black and he slowly fell to unconsciousness.

The last thing Furihata's saw were Kuroko's eyes turning from dull light blue to dangerous electric red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, new chapter so soon! Sorry if you were expecting the GOM, but I needed to write this chapter because of Kuroko and Furihata's feelings, but don't worry they will all (and I mean ALL) appear in the next chapter! Ah, and update aren't going to be so fast... I had already pallned this so I just had to write it down...


	3. Terrifying visit

 Furihata woke up in his bed with his throat dry and a slight headache.

He was disorientated, but that situation seemed too _familiar_ to him and he sat straight trying to figure out how he ended up in his room. He didn't remember going home.

He went to school, he avoided like a plague Kawahara and Fukuda, he went to practice and skipped it, he ran in the locker rooms then... what happened? His memories were a little foggy and the pain he felt pumping into his head wasn't helpful.

Touching unconsciously his neck he felt that there were no bandages and only marked skin that still hurt when gazed.

The headache seemed to light a bit and Furihata took a deep breath. He had to stay calm and not freak out. Breath in, breath out.

It wasn't working. He was so scarred that his fingers were trembling so hard and he couldn't grasp anything without make it fell on the ground.

However, in his foggy mind, he began to remember that there was someone else in the locker rooms... that person... who was he...? Furihata was sure he was a male but... there was something that blocked him... like a wall that if he decided to climb it and went to the other side he would find out something terrible...

His deep thoughts were cast aside when he heard something coming from downstairs.

It was... talking?

There was someone in his house? Some thief maybe? No, that wasn't possible, his computer was still here so his television, but he didn't remember waiting for someone... what was going on?

Slowly, tying to not fall, Furihata got up and walked out of his room as quiet as possible. He had his heart pounding so loud in his chest, that he feared that, whoever was in his house, could heard it.

Getting down the stairs with little steps, he heard that the voices began to be much stronger and they seemed... arguing? Not only that, but they seemed familiar too, but Furihata was so preoccupied to stay quiet that he didn't focus on them too much.

Stopping at the end of the stairs, he understood that the people (because now he was sure that there were more than one person) who were in his house were talking in his living room and they all had different opinions. But Furihata couldn't understand what they were talking about and that got him curious, even if he was terrified beyond imagination.

With little steps, he walked in the direction of the living room with a hand on his mouth trying to not make any noises.

The voices got louder and clearer, Furihata's brain began to work, putting pieces together. They were so familiar... but where did he hear them...?

_THUD!_

Furihata was so preoccupied to listen, that he didn't see a mobile on his right and he went straight against it, stumbling and falling on his butt letting out a yelp of pain and surprise.

The voices quieted down and Furihata heard footsteps coming at his direction. However he was so terrified that the thought of get up didn't even cross his mind.

Petrified like he was, he saw a second too late that a pair of legs stood in front of his vision. Gulping, Furihata lift his head enough to meet the face of... Aomine Daiki of Touou Gakuen?!

The dark skinned teen had a pissed face, dressed with his own school uniform and a loosely tie around is neck. He emitted an aura of someone that wanted to kill the first person he saw. And in front of him was Furihata. How lucky could the brunette be?

“Tsk... it's the chihuahua.” Aomine commented, looking down at Furihata's trembling figure. However he didn't seem to talk to the brunette, but to the other people in the living room who Furihata couldn't see but he was getting an idea of who they were... he just hoped he was wrong.

Aomine grouted something under his breath and leant down, grasping Furihata's arm with his big hand that seemed to break all the brunette's bones and lifted him up with a strong move, like Furihata weighted nothing.

Furihata let out a squeak of surprise and stumbled forward, but he regained his balance clawing Aomine's arm.

“The hell!” Needless to say the dark skinned teen wasn't pleased to have the marks of Furihata's nails on his body.

“A-Ah... I'm sorry...?” The brunet asked, praying every god he knew to not be murdered in that moment.

“Tch, whatever...” Aomine dragged the trembling chihuahua in the living room where he was welcomed by an amazing (and terrifying) sight, his fears realized (why couldn't he be wrong for one time?).

The whole Generation of Miracles was there and they all looked at him with different expressions: Akashi had a blank look on his face and was sitting on the sofa like he was the master of the house, on his side there was a stressed Midorima with narrowed eyes, Murasakibara was crouched at the side of his little table eating a bag of chips and he seemed to be bored.

Furihata also saw Kise leaning on the wall smirking, but the stress, the shock and the terror that the brunette had toward the blonde were simply too much that he didn't register Kise's presence at all.

Finally Furihata's eyes seemed to bright up a bit when he saw Kuroko's blue eyes but frowned when he noted that the bluette shifted his gaze at the floor with an apologizing face.

Furihata mind was blank and didn't move even when Aomine's grip left his arm and the dark skinned teen moved to Kuroko's side. The brunette was so scarred that he actually stopped breathing.

Human are strange creatures, when they experience fear they do thinks that they normally wouldn't do. So what left Furihata's mouth after a minute of starring contest (that he was losing) was: “Someone wants some tea?”

Akashi lifted his eyebrows, Midorima frowned, Kuroko gapped, Kise stumbled and nearly fell (not that Furihata saw him), Aomine made a funny face that seemed to say “What the hell did this guy take?”, and Murasakibara simply remained the same even if he stopped eating for a bit.

Seeing everyone's reaction, Furihata tried again (his mouth was speaking but his mind was actually blank). “I have some cookies too...”

At that, Murasakibara's face lighted up and stood, tossing the empty bag of chips on the table and walked to Furihata's side, nudging the brunette at the kitchen direction and saying with a strange interested voice. “I want to help Chihuahua-chin preparing the tea.”

Furihata's feet started to move mechanically towards the kitchen, with a happy purple giant behind him. If he wasn't still in shock, he could actually have laughed at the faces that the other members of the Generation of Miracles were showing when he left the living room.

After he calmed down enough to smack his face for his stupidity, he began to search the tea in the kitchen that seemed to have disappeared magically.

Meanwhile Murasakibara found the cookies and began to crunch them loudly, observing with a bored expression the movements of the brunette.

Finally noticing the presence of the purple giant, Furihata asked timidly to him. “Why are you all here?”

Murasakibara lifted his eyes, like he was thinking hard at the answer. “Mmmhh...” He began, munching a bit the cookie in his mouth and shifting his gaze back to Furihata. “It's because Se-chin showed his nature to Chihuahua-chin and now we have to think at what to do with you.” Murasakibara seemed annoyed to be there, but Furihata felt a shiver ran down his spine. What to do with him? As in killing him? Why didn't he stay at home yesterday?

However, before the brunette could ask more questions to the purple giant, they heard a yelling from the living room and, after looking briefly to each other, they hurried to where the other members of the Generation of Miracles were, forgetting completely about the tea.

What they saw left them in complete shock (or better, Furihata was shocked, Murasakibara continued to eat the cookies with interested eyes): Kuroko had an angry face and his arms were stretched out trying to reach Kise who had an amused smirk on his face, even if his eyes showed a little surprise for his friend's actions. Meanwhile, Aomine had grabbed Kuroko at the waist and tried to calm him down, while Midorima was scowling at Kise for begin stupid again. Akashi simply sat on the couch, waiting for that little scene to end soon.

Furihata seemed to be stuck by a lighting and began to tremble, his mind completely blank again.

“Chihuahua-chin?” Murasakibara asked, noticing how the brunette reacted because he was standing behind him.

However Furihata didn't seem to hear him, too preoccupied to look at Kise. The brunette couldn't help but feel terrorized by the blonde, all the fear of the other evening suddenly washed over Furihata. His neck seemed to sting again and the brunette couldn't stop the shivers and the trembles that ran up and down his body. When he entered in the living room before, he was too blinded by the fear to meet again that predatory gaze, but now he finally noticed the blonde presence.

Worse happened when Kise's eyes found Furihata's. The brunette remembered the terror, the pain, the blood and he couldn't stand them... it was too much for him.

Feeling his eyes watering, he tried to take a step back but all the strength in his legs seemed to disappear and he fell down, bringing all the attention of the room on him.

Kuroko stopped struggling against Aomine's hold, and his eyes found Furihata's terrorized gaze. Feeling a pain in his chest at that imagine, Kuroko walked to his friend after Aomine let him go, since the dark tanned teen sensed that the other boy wouldn't try something stupid at Kise because too concerned for the brunette.

“Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun? Are you okay?” Kuroko asked, crouching down his friend and bringing his hands to Furihata's shoulder to shake him, but he got no response.

The other couldn't even open his mouth to reply, that Kise was _there_ looking deadly serious gazing Furihata from head to toe.

“Kise-kun? What are you doing? He is scarred by you, go away!” Kuroko hissed, shielding Furihata from the blonde's eyes that turned in an electric red after the bluette spoke, making Furihata squirm. But the brunette couldn't even move and continued to look from Kuroko to Kise.

The blonde eyed Kuroko like he was stupid. “I know he is scarred, only an idiot wouldn't notice it!” He growled, making the others jump in alarm (except Akashi who seemed to be interested).

“Oi, Kise!” Aomine get a bit closer sensing danger, but Kise didn't even glance for a moment to his direction and that was strange: the blonde lived to be noticed by Aomine.

“Idiot, your eyes are red.” Midorima scowled, lifting his glasses up his nose trying to look calm, but seeming to pour tension in the room.

Murasakibara stopped eating but since Akashi made a sign to wait he just stood some steps behind Furihata and eventually, if the red haired thought it was the case, joining the mess that would probably happen.

However Kise didn't care what the others were doing and, with a bit of force and a movement of a hand, shoved Kuroko in Aomine's arms like he was a puppet.

“Kuroko-kun!” Furihata was horrified, and somehow managed to retreat for a few of steps (even if he was still on the ground).

Kise just arched an eyebrow at the brunette's actions, following his movements with his red eyes and finally putting an end to them grasping one of Furihata's wrist in an iron grip.

The brunette let out a yelp, but it was more fear than pain and he could only look with terror when his hand was brought to Kise's face.

Furihata could hear the sound of his own heart accelerating with the fear of begin bit again. The events of the other evening left him traumatized.

However, Kise didn't bit him, he just began to sniff his hand like a dog, in search of something. Furihata saw the blonde's frown intensifying and muffled a cry when Kise's red eyes looked straight into his with a furious gleam in them.

“What joke is this?” Kise growled angry letting go of Furihata's wrist with an harsh move. “I thought my sense of smell was malfunctioning, but now I understand that I wasn't wrong...”

Kuroko, who regained his balance thanks to Aomine, was alarmed by the seriousness that Kise was showing. It was the first time that the bluette saw his friend like this.

“Ryouta, care to explain?” For the first time, Akashi spoke and the attention of the room was bring to the red haired teen who sat regally on the sofa. He looked interested and amused and... his eyes had different colours. Furihata remembered Kuroko talking about Akashi's second personality and he didn't like that look on the red haired's face... He had a really bad feeling.

“This guy here...” Kise pointed Furihata with his head, muttering with clenched teeth. “Has a different smell... it wasn't so alluring yesterday... I mean, it wasn't bad, but not so good.” The blonde explained, giving Furihata a sharp glare, like the brunette did something unforgivable.

Furihata didn't have any idea of what they was talking about, but he felt the air in the room darking and Kuroko tensing visibly.

“Ah... well, isn't it interesting? I thought to make him disappear but if Ryouta says that there's something strange, I can't help but be curious.” Akashi stood up and approached Furihata, who let out a shirk and tried to get away, but his body was too paralysed to move.

“Daiki, restrain him.” Akashi commanded, searching something in one of Furihata's mobiles.

Aomine seemed troubled by that order, but he still crouched down and circled the brunette's torso with his strong arms, preventing Furihata to move his upper body.

Furihata was too scarred to react but he saw Kise's eyes gleam, Kuroko looking apologizing, Midorima shifting his gaze away and Murasakibara seemed to tense up.

“Now... Kise, are you willing to tell us the difference from yesterday?” Akashi asked to the blonde with a sweet smile, grasping tingly something in his hand. However Furihata couldn't see what it was and that was terrifying.

“Of course, Akashicchi.” Kise's response scarred the brunette more than anything, but he couldn't move with Aomine's arms around his body. He was trapped.

“Good.” Akashi's smile looked distorted and he began to walk to Furihata's direction, making the brunette see what the object in his hand was.

Furihata winded his eyes in horror as the red haired approached him with a treating knife.

“Now... Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter... I had it planned but I couldn't bring myself to write it... boku!Akashi and Kise are the "bad ones" for the moment... I made them so evil, forgive me, but I love writing about those two!


	4. Predators and Prey

The seconds passed slowly, each step echoed in Furihata's ears like a shot of a gun, the sparkle of the knife seemed to bright like the sun in a darker version of itself.

It was a terrifying imagine.

Furihata was in completely shock, Aomine's arms were still wrapped around him and the other people in the room were looking away or, in Kise's case, had a predatory gleam in his eyes that screamed “danger”.

However, in Furihata's blank mind, a thought began to form: _I have to get away from here_. It was the only thing he could think about, but it was obvious that he had to do it, if he wanted to survive another day (maybe he should stop reading so much manga).

Furihata began to struggle with panicked eyes, moving his legs trying to kick Kise and run away from the approaching Akashi. It was a dumb move, but his surviving instincts were telling him to do it.

Kise smirked at Furihata and let out a chuckle, grabbing one of the brunette's leg and squeezing it with so much strength that Furihata let out a yelp of pain. It was going to be bruised.

“The Chihuahua is showing his claws.” Kise laughed, stopping the other leg too, making Furihata choke a sob that was escaping from his mouth. He was scared, too scared for thinking clearly.

However, before he could try something else, Akashi arrived in front of him and the brunette lifted his head staring shackling at the red haired figure that was hovering him. The mismatched eyes were looking down at him like Furihata was only a piece of meat, Akashi's face was painted with a diabolic smirk that seemed darker because of the lack light.

“N-No... d-don't...” Furihata tried to say, but it was just a pathetic whisper cut in half, too scared to even begin able to finish the phrase.

Akashi looked like he saw something funny before lifting the knife and caressing Furihata's face with it, making the brunette shut his mouth and trembling harder, fearing to be cut. In his mind the smaller boy was praying every god he knew to wake him and tell him that this was only a horrible nightmare.

“Akashicchi! Please, stop playing with the chihuahua!” Kise whined, letting go of Furihata's legs and pouting like a child and tugging Akashi's uniform, trying to make the read haired boy hurry up.

Akashi spared a glance to the blonde before sighing and moving the knife at the brunette's ear, leaving a cold trace on the smaller teen's skin that made the shivering boy trembled more.

Furihata let out a scream of pain when he felt his ear lobe begin pierced and grasped his own uniform to distract himself from the pain. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

He bit his lower lip and looked pleading to Kise. He wanted this stop, even if he needed to beg.

The blonde just grinned wider and caressed a side of Furihata's face. “I'm sorry.” He didn't sounded sorry at all, Kise was just playing with the brunette and Furihata knew that.

Kise smiled cruelly another time, then he attached his mouth to Furihata's lobe, drinking hungrily the brunette blood, even if he already tasted it the other evening.

Furihata looked hopeless and his eyes meet Kuroko's: the bluenette wanted to help him, but Midorima (who had a troubled expression painted on his face) was preventing him to intervene with a hand grasped around Kuroko's arm.

Furihata felt tears building up in his eyes, but he tried to not cry. He wanted to maintain his dignity, he didn't have anything else now.

Kise was still sucking and he had grasped one of the brunette's shoulder to support himself. He seemed to not have any intention of stopping any time soon.

“Ryouta, that's enough.” Akashi commanded, and Kise growled, but he distanced himself from Furihata, eyes still red and some drops of blood were going down his chin dirtying his uniform.

“So, how was it?” Akashi asked, even if he had an air of someone who already knew the answer, not that it was difficult to understand from Kise's actions.

“I've never tasted someone with such sweet blood.” The blonde said, licking his lips trying to taste every drop of it like an animal that was left starving for days.

“Is that so?” Akashi curiously asked, lifting a finger and taking a drop of blood from Furihata's ear lobe, making the brunette hiss for the pain. The red headed brought the finger to his lips and sucked the red liquid, humming blissfully after getting a taste of that sweet flavour.

“It's certain delicious.” Akashi spoke with an intrigued tone and the colour of his eyes seemed to start glowing, but they didn't seem electric like Kise's.

“Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, please stop.” Kuroko tried to protect his friend from the two other vampires, not wanting to see that cruel show any more.

Kise chuckled, caressing lazily Furihata's hair and making the brunette trembling with fear. “Kurokocchi, don't be an hypocrite... your eyes are also red... you want to taste him too, right?”

Furihata, after hearing those words, lifted his head an was startled by the sight that all the vampires in the room (except Akashi) had red eyes and nervousness was shown within the movements of their bodies. They all looked so... hungry.

The brunette didn't even register Aomine's arms leaving his torso and the weight behind him disappearing, too frozen to think logically. Were they going to attack him too?

“Ryouta, stop scaring Kouki.” Akashi's voice seemed amused, Furihata was surprised that the red headed actually knew his name, but the sweet smile that Akashi gave to him scared him the most. The taller boy had his lips curled in what seemed a failed smile, since it looked more like a predator grin in Furihata's eyes.

Barely registering his own movements, the brunette stood up and ran away, faster than he thought he could go. His surviving instincts were kicking in, giving him the power he needed to escape from that room.

The vampires that were still inside the living room were surprised by that: the brunette seemed like he would faint at any moment, however he amazed them by escaping from them with such high speed.

The first one to recover was Kise who laughed and licked his lips that were curled in a predatory smile, his red eyes brighter than ever.

“He is fast, but...” The blonde commented, straightening himself and sniffing the air. “He doesn't understand that predators love when the prey tries to escape from them...”

/Sweet Blood/

Furihata, with his panicked mind, didn't go to the front door: they would catch him before he even could run in the street and he feared that they hide his key somewhere. So he just went to his room, trying to find his cellphone. If he sent a message to someone, he or she could call the police and get help for him.

With that in mind he began to trash all his room, trying to find his cellphone that seemed to have disappeared.

“No, no... not now!” He chanted and cringed when he heard steps coming closer to his room, which made him speed up. He didn't want to face those vampires again!

After seconds of nearly having an hear-attack he finally found his phone under his pillow and nearly sighed in relief, lifting his hand to catch it, already thanking whoever made him find it.

However, the universe seemed to held a grudge at him, since he felt something (or better, someone) sharply pulling him back and before he knew it he was flying at the other side of his room.

Furihata let out a painful scream when his head collided with the wall and he saw black points fogging his vision. It hurt so much... his neck, his ear lobe, his head... Furihata just wanted to stop be hurt... he couldn't take any more pain.

He saw with horror how Akashi approached him with a scary look on his face, seeming to plan his death.

“You shouldn't have moved... I didn't say you could.” He spoke with harsh words stopping himself in front of the sitting Furihata who was near a panic attack.

“I-I'm... s-sorry...?” The brunette blabbered, not understanding why the red head was so mad but feeling the need to apologize.

Akashi frowned his eyebrows and before Furihata could protect himself (not that he could match with Akashi's speed) he grasped harshly the brunette's neck, digging his nails in the bite that was healing there.

Furihata let out a painfully scream, trying to go away from that hand and starting to feel some tears going down his cheeks. He didn't care any more about his dignity, he just wanted the pain to go away!

“S-Stop...! P-Please...! I-It hurts...!” The brunette whined with a whisper, grasping Akashi's wrist and trying to move the hand on his neck.

However the read headed didn't seem like he would move soon so Furihata, trying to distract himself from the pain, looked at the other members of the Generation of Miracles that were standing in his room: Kuroko was once again stopped from saving the brunette by Aomine who had a distressed look painted on his face, Midorima continued to touch his glasses and was looking away in shame, even Murasakibara wasn't eating anything and his bored gaze was transformed in one of someone who wanted to go away from there. At least the had the decency to disapprove the other two's actions.

The only one who dared to chuckle was Kise who walked until he was beside Akashi and looked down to Furihata with his electric red eyes that seemed to pierce a hole in Furihata.

“Aww, don't cry, you'll make me sad too...” The blonde mocked, caressing one of the brunette's cheeks drenched with tears. “You know, Kurokocchi was so angry when I called you “food” before...” Furihata remembered how he entered in the room from the kitchen and saw the two boys fighting... so that's why Kuroko was so angered? He wanted to thank the bluenette for this trying to protect him...

However his thoughts were taken away when the hand on his neck distanced itself from him and Akashi stepped back, leaving the brunette in Kise's care. Something told him that it wasn't a good thing.

“I admit he was right, you're not food.” Kise crouched in front of Furihata and smiled cruelly to him, his hand moved from the brunette's cheeks to his hair, tugging them forcefully, making the smaller teen yelp. “You're the perfect prey.”

Kise made Furihata to show his bite with a pretty harsh tug and began to nuzzle his nose against the brunette's neck, inhaling his scent and sighing blissfully.

“Damn, you really have a nice scent, Furihatacchi.” Kise said, licking his lips and Furihata froze when he heard the blonde call him with his name with the “-cchi” at the end. However, he doubted that it was because Kise respected him, but he didn't have any idea of why the blonde called him with that nickname. Maybe to mock him again? Most likely.

In the meantime, Kise smiled against Furihata's neck because of a new idea was forming in his mind and kissed the brunette's mark, making the other let out a shocked scream. What was the blonde doing? First he hurt him then he kissed him? It didn't make any sense!

“Akashicchi!” Kise called looking behind his shoulders and letting go Furihata's hair but leaving his hand on the brunette's shoulder, deciding that it wasn't a good idea letting the other boy free. The blonde was going to prevent Furihata to try to escape again. It was fun the first time, but now it was a bit annoying ran behind the smaller teen.

“I have an idea...” Kise grinned, his eyes seemed to bright more and his tongue licked his lower lip.

Kuroko widened his eyes and struggled more against Aomine's hold, looking like he understood what Kise wanted to ask to Akashi. “Kise-kun! No! Don't do something like that!” He shouted, trying to get free from the other blue haired teen, who was shocked by the suddenly out burst of the smaller boy, but wisely decided to tingling the his hold, fearing Akashi's reaction.

“Yes, Ryouta?” The red haired didn't seem preoccupied by Kuroko, an instead shifted his mismatched eyes to Kise's.

Seeing the other attention to him, the blonde grinned and continued to talk. “It would be such a waste letting go of such sweet blood, don't you think so too?” He asked, shivering in pleasure when he remembered the taste in his mouth. Damn, he wanted to taste that blood again.

Akashi's eyes lighted up, seeming to catch what the other wanted to say and encouraged the blonde to continue speaking with a nod.

Furihata felt that something really _bad_ was going to happen to him and Kuroko's reaction was an enough answer, but he hoped until the end to be wrong.

Kise shifted his gaze to the brunette, who trembled again under those red eyes. “So I was thinking... why don't we keep him?”

That's when Furihata's hopes were crushed and his world changed forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Furi! I didn't want this to be so angst, it's just sort of happened...  
> I wanted to say that next week I don't think I will write something because I have so many tests... I'll try to write when I can! Thank you all for your reviews!!


	5. Living Together

The first thing Furihata thought when he heard Kise's words was to run away from Japan as fast as he could. Then he remembered that the members of the Generation of Miracles were probably faster than him and they could kill him in an instant or worse, suck his blood until the last drop. He really didn't want to die like that, no way in hell.

However Furihata was glad that the blonde's proposition was received with a disapproving glare from Midorima, a frown from Murasakibara, a scoff from Aomine and a yell of fury from Kuroko. Sadly they weren't the ones that decided and Akashi's face was painted with amusement for the other's reaction and a strange glint in his eyes.

“I think Ryouta is right, his blood is delicious and he already knows our secret. We can't let him walk free.” Then the redhead gave a stare to Kuroko who shut his mouth and looked away, unable to bear with those mismatched eyes. Furihata knew that feeling very well.

After that, the Generation of Miracles (or better, Akashi) decided that at least one of them should stay with the brunette to watch him (and avoiding that he asked help). Kise was out of question, he already scared Furihata too much plus he didn't seem able to restrain his thirst, Aomine was unable to take care of a human begin, Kuroko was too attached to the brunette and could help Furihata to escape. Midorima was the first logically choice, but the greenette had to stay home with his family because some relative was coming that week, so the only one available was the purple giant Murasakibara. Akashi wasn't even taken in consideration, plus he said that he had some research to do and nobody questioned him of what that research was about.

Murasakibara seemed annoyed to be chosen, but after he was told that he could skip school and eat as many snacks as he wanted, he accepted.

Furihata didn't know what to think, but maybe it was fine having the purple giant at his side: Murasakibara didn't seem to care too much about him but at least the purple giant wasn't annoyed by the brunette's presence. And he was a lot better than Kise or Akashi.

Kuroko, after the Generation of Miracles took their leave without another word, apologize to Furihata, saying that it was his fault that he was in this situation: it was the bluenette that called them over because he saw the brunette's mark on his neck.

Kuroko looked guilty and tried to make amend to Furihata, but the taller teen simply shacked his head and smiled kindly to the other, saying that the apologize was enough for him. Furihata knew with only a small look how Kuroko felt guilty about it and, even if he wanted to, he couldn't get angry to the smaller teen: Kuroko was still his friend and the brunette didn't miss how the bluenette tried to protect him many times that day, which he was eternally grateful for.

A thousand of “sorry” later, Kuroko finally left the house, leaving Furihata in Murasakibara's hands. Now there were only the two of them.

They stared at each other for minutes, before the purple giant slowly opened his mouth and the brunette grew stiff, fearing what Murasakibara wanted to ask.

“I'm hungry, there are any cookies left? They were delicious.”

Furihata widened his brown eyes and couldn't help chuckle, before exploding in a long, loud laugh. He thought that the purple giant was going to mock him or take some of his blood, but the taller teen was just an over-grown child.

Maybe having Murasakibara in his home wouldn't be so terrible after all.

/Sweet Blood/

Three days later, the strange cohabiting between the two teens was going smoothly.

Murasakibara ate all the snacks and junk food that he could find, resting on the couch while searching something interesting on the television or staring at Furihata while he was doing his homework.

The brunette was glad that the argument “vampires” and “blood” wasn't touched, but he couldn't help but be curious after all when Kise bit him he didn't have any fags or any “super-power”. But at the same time he wanted to stay distanced as much as he could from that world: it wasn't something he belonged to.

Kuroko in the meantime always texted him, asking if he was fine and giving him a brief summary of what they did in school that day. Because, thanks to Akashi, Furihata had to skip school until the bite on his neck was healed, it attracted too much attention and was hard to explain.

Furihata was happy that he could speak with someone, however he was fully aware by the fact that Murasakibara exploited his height to spy his messages and making sure he didn't tell anyone about his situation. Like someone would actually believe him.

“Furi-chin.” The purple giant whined, entering in his room with a pout on his face, lowering his head to not slamming it on the door. He began to call the brunette “Furi-chin” after he learned his name two days ago while trying to make some conversation with the smaller teen because there was nothing interesting on the television. When he wanted, the purple head was pretty talkative (something that Furihata doubt happened frequently).

“What's wrong, Murasakibara-kun?” The brunette timidly asked, putting down his pen having just finished his homework for the day.

“There aren't any more snacks!” Murasakibara exclaimed, pointing to his empty bag of chips and having an expression of someone who was betrayed.

Well, Furihata wasn't surprised by that: the purple giant ate everything tasty he found and the brunette didn't have much food at home since he lived alone (at least until three days ago, that's it).

“I have to buy some ingredients too actually, I don't have any more salt...” Furihata thought aloud, touching unconsciously his chin with a finger. “There is a supermarket at ten minutes from here, shall we go? If you come you'll be able to choose the snacks you like.”

And with that, the two of them found themselves in the supermarket, buying the things they needed (and craved), looking from shelf to shelf, searching for the cheapest brand of the same product. Quality was important but Furihata didn't want to spend all of his money in food.

In the end, obviously, they ended up buy more junk food than anything else “important” (Murasakibara disagrees with this phrase: snacks are more important than anything), and the purple giant took the heaviest plastic bag, lifting it without much difficulty, earning a jealous glare from Furihata. He wished he could have the same strength as Murasakibara!

Walking side to side, both of them were surprised that the sky was already coloured by a thin layer of dark blue, meaning that they spent too much time in the supermarket. Nearly two hours. Strange, neither of them seemed to notice it.

It was all normal, Murasakibara was eating snacks and Furihata was thinking at what to make for dinner, when the brunette eyes saw a familiar dark alley and he suddenly stopped his track, starling the purple giant at his side who frowned at the smaller teen.

“Furi-chin?” He asked, sensing that something was wrong.

Furihata didn't even hear what his companion said too much busy to fight the memories that tried to surface from his subconscious. No, he didn't need them now, he wanted to forget them!

Murasakibara followed his eyes and looked questioningly at the alley.

“Furi-chin? What's wrong? Are you afraid of the dark?” The purple head asked, without understand the real reason of why in Furihata's eyes grew fear.

Noticing that the brunette didn't respond to him, Murasakibara, a bit annoyed, shacked him grasping one of the smaller teen's shoulder and whining like a animal until Furihata snapped out his trance.

“Ah... Sorry... Murasakibara-kun...” The brunette apologized, shifting his glance to Murasakibara's face, thinking that maybe it was better to not look in the dark alley direction. “It just... that it was there where Kise...”

Furihata trailed off, biting his lower lip and avoiding the purple head's eyes that widened a bit in realization.

“Se-chin is not here now, I don't smell his scent.” Murasakibara spoke, sniffing the air and moving his head in all the direction following the wind.

Furihata looked to the purple head with surprised eyes. Was Murasakibara trying to reassure him...? It was really... sweet.

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun, now I feel safe.” It was obviously a lie, but he was glad that the purple head sort of cared for him.

Furihata searched in his bag and grasped a big rainbow lollipop and gave it to Murasakibara with a kind smile.

“This is you reward.” The brunette said, chuckling slightly when the purple giant's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of that colourful threat.

“Yay!” Murasakibara cheered, grabbing the sweet in his big hands and beginning to suck it with all his power, trying to taste it as much as possible. He loved sweets too much.

Without further talking, the two of them began to walk again, leaving behind them the dark alley.

/Sweet Blood/

After another three days, Murasakibara started to act strange.

It was the six day of cohabiting between the two that surprisingly grew closer in the past few days, speaking a bit more with each other and enjoying their moments together (which were a lot, since they were practically glued).

However Murasakibara ignored him for most of the day and seemed in a really bad mood, but what made Furihata worried the most was that the purple giant only ate a bag of chips in the morning and didn't touch any other food. And they were now in late afternoon. It wasn't like him, there was definitely something strange. Maybe he was sick? Could vampires get sick? The brunette didn't know, but he really hoped that it was some mysterious sweets worm, otherwise he had to call a doctor.

“Murasakibara-kun.” In the end Furihata decided to approach him, and he was so much worried that he missed the predatory gleam in the purple head's eyes. “Is there something wrong? It's all day that you're acting strange...”

Murasakibara looked at him from head to toe, seeming to have an internal battle, however the winner was the (more or less) polite part of him that decided to answer. “... I'm hungry.”

Furihata stared at him questioningly, with a big imaginary interrogative point at the top of his head, frowning slightly at the response he was given. “If you're hungry there are still some candies left and some chips...”

Murasakibara shacked his head, chewing his lower lip between his teeth. “I'm not hungry of that...” He said, slamming shut his eyes then opening them again and looking directly at the brunette.

Furihata felt his breath stopping in his throat, finally understanding what the other meant: Murasakibara's eyes were electric red. He was thirsty, thirsty of blood.

Before the panic could spread in his body, one question crawled into his mind, preventing him to run away: why didn't Murasakibara attack him like Kise did? It wasn't like Furihata was any match against him.

The purple giant seemed to read his mind and sighed, but it wasn't annoyed, more like... fond...?

“Furi-chin is always kind to me... I don't want to hurt you... I don't want you to fear me like you do with Se-chin...” Murasakibara mumbled the last part, finding the floor very interesting and... was that red on his cheeks?

Furihata shouldn't have felt so happy... he shouldn't have felt a warm feeling in his chest... and he shouldn't have blushed like he was doing in that moment. But those words were so... sweet. Ah... how could he leave Murasakibara in that state now?

Making some steps in the direction of a certain drawer, Furihata looked inside and searched for the object he knew that could help him. After some seconds, he finally found the little needle that his mother used to stitch clothes when his brother and he were little.

Murasakibara was looking questionably at him and seemed nervous when the brunette walked to him and stood a few steps from him. Furihata's scent was... intoxicating. It was dangerous, too dangerous.

“Furi-chin... it's dangerous.” Murasakibara warned, taking deep breaths with the mouth to calm himself without having much luck.

“I know, but... I want to help you... Murasakibara-kun is kind too...” Furihata mumbled bringing the needle to his forefinger, making a small cut in it and letting out a hiss of pain.

The purple head wined his eyes and took a big step, too intoxicated by the sweet smell of Furihata's blood to think to anything else, grasping the brunette's wrist and lifting his hand to his mouth, letting the smaller teen's forefinger enter in his warm cavern.

“Don't... bite...” Furihata mumbled, feeling flustered. It was strange... just the day before he was terrified to give blood to one of the vampires, but Murasakibara stood by his side for six days and, even if Akashi ordered it, Furihata thought that it was a sweet thing to do. The brunette had to give a reward for such sweet thing, right? And he didn't have anything else than his blood to give so...

Furihata repressed a moan when he felt a tongue circling the tip of his finger, and the sucking was harder because Murasakibara wanted to taste more of his blood.

It was a little too... overwhelming.

Before things could go out of hand, Furihata began to struggle against the iron grip that the purple giant had on his wrist.

“Murasakibara-kun, please stop... enough...” The brunette whispered, tugging Murasakibara's t-shirt, trying to catch his attention. He was starting to feel strange.

Finally, the purple head seemed satisfied and with a loud “pop” he distanced himself from Furihata's finger and looked down at him.

“I'm sorry, Furi-chin.” Murasakibara mumbled, feeling guilty all of the sudden, without understand why.

“No... It's okay...” Furihata responded after few seconds, cleaning the sticky finger on his shirt.

There was an awkward moment were neither of them knew what to say, before the brunette started to talk. “I'm going laying down a bit...” He mumbled, smiling embarrassed at the purple teen, hurrying to get out of that room.

Murasakibara continued to look at Furihata until he was gone and he really didn't understand what was the feeling that was blooming in his chest.

Maybe he should give a call to Mido-chin later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had a bit of time today so I decided to write this! So much MuraFuri feelings!!
> 
> I won't write anything until Saturday, because I have tests every day, sorry!
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them all!


	6. Return to School

The rest of the week went well.

Murasakibara began to be more “awake” around Furihata, actually trying to make conversation (and failing, since the only thing he talk about were sweets), sometimes he even listened to what the brunette said. It was nice having Murasakibara around, it became pleasant.

However, on Sunday afternoon, the purple giant seemed to be displeased about something, continuing to pout and letting out angry growl, glancing to Furihata like he wanted to say something but then shutting his mouth an instant later.

Finally, the brunette had enough and, with the kindest voice he could manage, he spoke choosing the words well (he didn't want to angry the giant more than he was). “Murasakibara-kun, is there something wrong?”

The purple head, who was munching a pack of pocky like a starved animal, lifted his eyes to look at Furihata. “Uhm... Aka-chin called...”

At the mention of the crazy scissor guy who cut his earlobe with a knife, the brunette nearly choked on his own spit, but managed to remain more or less calm (even if his hands were shacking). “Ah, and what did he say?”

Murasakibara's face grew darker and Furihata feared that the purple giant would attack him, but then he scoffed glancing to a side, avoiding the brunette's eyes like a plague. “He said that tomorrow you can return to school.”

Obviously Akashi implied that that “can” was an order and Furihata really didn't want to repeat the events of a week ago... he had enough of knife and crazy actions.

“I see...” He whispered, bringing a hand to his heart that decided to start beating faster than before. Furihata couldn't help but be afraid: will he be able to talk to his other team mates like nothing happened? Or he will have a break down?

Suddenly he felt a hand ruffling his hair and looked up to an embarrassed Murasakibara, who didn't seem like he knew what he was doing.

“Furi-chin... is going to be all right...?” They were meant to be comforting words but failed miserably, since they ended out begin a question instead.

However, Furihata appreciated the gesture and smiled sweetly at the purple giant. “Yeah, it's going to be all right.”

Murasakibara seemed to be happier after that, like he was praised for something he did and continued to eat his pocky, this time with less force and more controlled.

Furihata felt the need of having to say something and tugged Murasakibara's t-shirt. “I enjoyed this week, Murasakibara-kun, thank you.”

The purple giant widened his eyes and mumbled something in the lines of “It was nothing,” and looked more flustered than ever.

At that adorable sight, Furihata couldn't help but chuckle.

/Sweet Blood/

Returning to school after so long was strange indeed. Waking early, doing a quick breakfast, washing himself and sprinting out the house after looking at the clock... they seemed like aliens actions to him.

The evening before, Murasakibara took the last train for Akita after giving Furihata an awkward pat on his shoulder and leaving him some candies fruit flavoured. It was strange, but the brunette thought at the purple giant like he was a shield and now that he wasn't there any more, Furihata couldn't help but feeling without protection.

Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the school, clenching his bag on his shoulder to try calm himself down. It was going to be all right, even Murasakibara said that.

“Furiii!!!” Before he knew it two pairs of arms were circling his torso and two bodies flew themselves to Furihata, making him lost balance and ending up on the floor with two teenagers boys at top of him.

“Kawahara! Fukuda!” The brunette said with a big smile, returning that strange hug even if his two best friends weren't exactly light. But he was too happy to see them for care about something trivial like breathing properly.

“Guys, you're killing him.” The thundering voice of Kagami jerked the three out of their brotherly moment, letting them know the strange that they were receiving.

Coughing a bit, Fukuda was the first to lifting up, followed by Kawahara and the both of them helped Furihata to stand who was feeling a little pain on his back thanks to the fall.

“It's good to see you, guys.” The brunette smiled, even if his cheeks were red for embarrassment, very aware of the snickers behind his back from the other students. He wanted a hole to appear and swallow him in that moment.

“You made us worried, you know? School said that you were having a bad cold and that it was really contagious, so we couldn't come to see you.” Kagami spoke seeming annoyed, but he looked pleased that Furihata was there.

“Cold...? Ah, yes, it was really bad!” The brunette laughed nervously. It seemed like that was the excuse that Akashi gave to the school for his absence. Well, Furihata was glad that nobody visited him, it could be really difficult to explain why he had a bite on the neck (which was fully healed now) and why Murasakibara Atsushi, a member of the Generation of Miracles, temporally lived in his house.

Before Kagami, Kawahara or Fukuda could ask him another question, Furihata's head was patted by a large hand and he found himself crackling his neck to look in Kiyoshi's eyes.

“Furihata! I was worried, thank god you're okay!” The “dad” of Seirin basketball team spoke, giving his most gentle smile to the smaller teen.

Furihata felt his cheeks burn for all that attention and tried to say something. “You shouldn't have worried so much... I'm just an average player after all...” He mumbled embarrassed, waving his hands to try to make a point.

He was rewarded by a growl and Furihata jumped, looking with wide eyes to Kagami. “Of course we were worried, you are part of the team!” He said, before shifting his gaze to the ground finding it suddenly interesting. Kagami was obviously embarrassed to have to say those words, but they were rich of feelings, Furihata could hear that and the smiling faces of the others told him that everyone was sharing the same sentiment.

“That's right, Furihata-kun, you're important to us.” Nearly everybody let out a scream when Kuroko magically appeared to Kagami's side, making the other teen jump for about three meters.

“K-K-Kuroko!” The others said, with a hand on their hearts, fearing that it could fall from their chest. The Phantom really knew how to scare them.

However Kuroko's attention shifted to Furihata, his eyes sad since he remembered how the other members of the Genration of Miracle treated him, and the blue haired teen could only watch in horror the actions of his former team mates. The guilty was eating him.

Furihata, sensing Kuroko's feeling, smiled kindly at him with his most angelic smile. “Thank you Kuroko-kun, I'm really okay now.” Obviously the others present couldn't know the real meaning of his words, but the blue haired teen surely could understand.

Hearing that, Kuroko had the urge to smile a bit to the brunette, even if the guilty was still there.

The sound of the school bell let the six know that their family moment needed to stop. Smiling at each others, the group entered in the school ready for a heavy day of classes.

/Sweet Blood/

Furihata's day was tiring, the teachers' voice were piercing and he couldn't follow their lessons, there was too much noise, from pen writing on paper to chalk touching the blackboard. The brunette didn't remember the school to be so much annoying, but it seemed like his memories were clouded, since he nearly had an head ache. Staying at home really messed him up.

During lunch break, he went to the roof top with all the Seirin Team, which congratulated to him for his healing (if only they knew...). Furihata smiled to everyone and had a good time listening to what the others said, speaking sometimes for brief moments then returning to his lunch.

Afternoon classes weren't any better than the morning ones, too loud and boring, plus Furihata was already tired so he just looked out of the window with a thoughtful expression, looking at the wind that moved the trees.

Too much happened in the last week, finding out a new world, feeling pain that he never knew existed, smiling together with a vampire who sucked his blood... And who knew what was going to happen in the future? He was sure that Kiyoshi was going to America for his knee the next month, but the other things? Like how to face the other members of the Generation of Miracles (except Murasakibara and Kuroko, which he was comfortable with) or if he was able to let them drink his blood like he did with the purple head...

Sighing, Furihata returned his stare to his notes, that were only few words and some drawing on the corners. He would ask one of his class mates later for their notes, he was too tired to think of something else.

Furihata remembered that Riko told him to not practice for the rest of the week, saying that it was better to let his body rest. After all he healed from a really bad cold. Furihata felt bad to lying to her and the rest of the team, but he was glad to not have to practice. He was too tired to stay focused on an orange ball.

Without him realizing it, the bell rang and he was jerked out his thoughts by a hand shacking his shoulder.

Looking at his side he found Fukuda and Kawahara who were staring at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay, Furi?” Fukuda asked, approaching a bit the brunette to checking if he was paler than usual.

“You don't have to come to practice if you're not feeling well.” Kawahara kindly told him, making Furihata realize that classes already ended.

The brunette, however, shocked his head with a tiny smile on his face. “No, I want to go, I want to do something for the team too, even if I can't play for the rest of the week.”

Seeming reassured, the other two waited until Furihata stood up and the three of them began to walk to the gym direction.

/Sweet Blood/

Practice was uneventful. Furihata did the manager's job: he brought water bottles and towels, he helped some of the members to stretch, he talked to Riko about some new method of training (it was awkward at first, but the coach told him that she wanted his opinion since he was a player) and laughed when Kagami was once again scared by Nigou.

Furihata was having fun that for a moment he forget about vampires, Generation of Miracles and all the related stuff... he was happy.

But practice didn't last forever and when the players changed themselves, the brunette was approached by Kuroko, who had his usual blank stare.

“Can we walk together?” He asked, adding that his house was on the same road as Furihata's.

The brunette nodded, even if something told him that Kuroko just wanted to make sure he went home safe. But he didn't say nothing since he truthfully was scared to go home alone... with the blue head on his side he was sure that he couldn't have any problems.

Walking side to side after waving to the others, neither of them spoke a word, not knowing what to say. However, since both of them liked the silence, they didn't mind it.

They were passing a court when a basketball flew to the brunette's feet, making him stop and picking it up, then he turned around to return it at who it belonged to.

He was surprised to see Aomine approaching, who had the same shocked face. Not so pleasant memories began to fill Furihata's mind, but he tried to not think about them. After all, he saw how Aomine seemed to not be so happy to restrain him when Akashi asked him to.

“H-Here.” Even if he tried to not think about them, his voice shacked and his hands trembled while giving the ball to the taller teen.

Aomine awkwardly took it, staring hard at Kuroko who struggled, but seemed wary and ready to intervene if something happened.

The tense atmosphere was broke when Aomine's stomach growled and the taller teen cheeks began to burn in embarrassment.

“I haven't eat anything...” He mumbled, scratching his head trying to not blush (because he wasn't a girl for god's sake!).

Furihata laughed a bit and touched his own stomach. “I'm actually hungry too... I bet that Kuroko is too... there's a Maji Burger some blocks from here, shall we go?” He asked with a smile. He was scared but even Murasakibara, after knowing him, was nice, so why not try to know Aomine more too? And it was truth that he was hungry.

“You sure?” Kuroko asked, narrowing his eyes suspicious. “Won't your parents be worried?”

Furihata shocked his head, almost sad. “They travel a lot because of their work so they aren't at home most of the times...”

Kuroko wanted to disagreed, but in the end accepted, even if he stood in the middle of Furihata and Aomine while they were walking. The taller teen was just too hungry to care about who was coming.

/Sweet Blood/

They ordered and ate in silence, neither of them willing to start a conversation. However, after the tenth burger, Aomine cleared his throat and looked a Furihata.

“Ehm... For what happened last week... you know... I wanted to... ugh...” The dark skinned teen seemed to try to say something important, but he couldn't choose the words and ended up mumbling something incoherent.

However Furihata understood what Aomine wanted to say and stopped the rambling, lifting his hand and smiling kindly at him. “Don't worry, you don't have to force yourself to apologize, I know that you were following Akashi-kun's orders.” He spoke, choosing wisely his words. “I'm happy for your effort, though.” He was proud of himself that he didn't shudder while speaking.

The smile that the brunette gave to Aomine could have blind an entire stadium and the dark skinned teen was left speechless.

“I have to go to the bathroom for a moment.” Furihata said, standing up and without another word going in the direction of the toilet. He needed to cool off.

After seeing the brunette disappeared behind the large door, Aomine looked to his former shadow with furrowed eyebrows. “He is too kind for “our” world.”

Kuroko nodded but then shifted his gaze to the dark skinned teen and smiled mysteriously. “Maybe you're right, but... He's stronger than you think.”

Before Aomine could ask what Kuroko meant, Furihata returned from the bathroom looking refreshed and approaching the light blue head. “It's late, we should go home.”

Kuroko nodded and stood from his seat, following the brunette.

Furihata turned to Aomine and gave him a nervous smile. “T-Thank you for this lunch, Aomine-kun.” He said, bowing a bit and then sprinting out Maji with a flustered face and his heart beating too fast in his chest. Too much had happened that day.

Kuroko flashed another strange smile to Aomine who wanted to slap himself in the face for what he was going to do, but he couldn't help himself: the brunette had an aura that seemed to scream “protect me”.

“Oi, wait!” The dark skinned teen screamed and Furihata stopped his track, looking back nervous, fearing that he said something wrong that angered the other.

“Tch...” Aomine scratched his head and motioned to the street. “I'll accompany you and Tetsu, so wait a second.”

Furihata gaped, his eyes wide in disbelief. He must have heard wrong.

He wore that expression for all the way to his home, however Aomine really accompanied him until his house, even if he didn't say anything and had a scowl on his face.

It seemed like the Generation of Miracles wasn't so bad after all, even if they were vampires that liked the taste of his blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much feelings in this chapter!  
> I wanted the AoFuri scene to be longer but I ended up to write more about Seirin's family feelings XD


	7. Vampire Lesson

 Furihata days passed in the same routine: he woke up, he went to school, he helped in practice, Kuroko (and sometimes Aomine, who strangely appeared at their side when he and the light blue haired teen walked) accompanied him home and left without a word.

For now, nobody asked him blood, which he was glad for. Okay, maybe if Kuroko needed it he would give it to him but... he wasn't exactly comfortable yet (even if he let Murasakibara drink it).

Furihata closed his text book with a tired sigh, putting down the pen and scratching his head lazily.

Sundays afternoon were those rare moments of relax, where the brunette could lay all day on the bed doing nothing or play video-games without a pause. Sadly his math homework wouldn't be done by themselves, so he had to lift himself from the bed and try to wake up his brain, spending more than hour trying to at least understand them.

Furihata wasn't stupid, but he wasn't intelligent either, his grades were normal, maybe he was better in biology but he wasn't something extraordinary. Just an average student who knew the existence of vampires, it was normal, right?

The brunette searched something to eat but he found none and he groaned annoyed. He had to go out to buy something... why did he eat all the candies that Murasakibara left him the other afternoon?

With another sigh he took the first clothes he found in the closet and brushed with his hands his brown locks. He looked a bit messy but he won't be out home for too much time so who cared? He was too hungry to care about what the other people thought about him.

Going out his house on Sunday was always a bit traumatic, especially if he had still the sensation of the morbid sheets and the warm of the bed on his skin. He was sure that he would marry his bed one day.

Outside, it wasn't cold or hot, nor there was wind, it seemed like the entire world wanted to take a pause. It felt nice.

Furihata entered in the supermarket, trying to find some cheap junk food to eat. He didn't bring many money with him and he didn't have a refined palate, so anything that looked tasty would do.

In the end he chose two white chocolate bars and a bag of spicy chips. Smiling happily, he walked to the cashier but he bumped against someone and he nearly dropped his food.

Bowing a little after regaining his balance, he muttered. “I-I'm sorry!”

“No, it's noth- Furihata-kun?” When he heard a familiar voice calling his name, Furihata couldn't help but look up and regretted it immediately.

Midorima Shintarou, the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles was staring at him with wide eyes, while clutching a... dog plush?

Noticing the strange gaze he was receiving, Midorima blushed and pushed up his glasses. “I-It's my lucky item... I-I couldn't find it anywhere else.” He explained, his cheeks still red for embarrassment, like a child caught stealing from a cookies jar.

From his reaction, Furihata understood that the green haired teen wasn't here to meet him and he felt relieved. So it was only a coincidence, he wouldn't lose any blood today, what a relief.

However, an awkward atmosphere was created between the two of them who, without another word, walked toward the cashier and paid for their things.

Going out the supermarket was a bit embarrassing with the both of them who were trying to avoid eye-contact at all cost, not knowing what to say.

“W-Was really this the only supermarket that sold y-your l-lucky item?” Furihata asked, not finding anything else to say and he was also a bit curious. Even if both Seirin and Shuutoku were in Tokyo, they were far from each other, so it was strange to find a student of the latter in that area.

Pushing up his glasses again, Midorima mumbled a response with a light blush on his cheeks. “H-Here nobody bothers me...” And with “nobody” he meant Takao.

Furihata chuckled a bit, finding this side of the green haired teen very _tsundere_ like Kuroko sometimes said.

“W-What are you laughing for?” Midorima, if that was possible, grew redder, even if the brunette suspected that he already knew why Furihata was laughing, after all he passed too many time with Takao, who always found a way to embarrass the green haired teen.

Neither of them seemed to notice that they started walking in the street, towards what nobody knew, but they didn't seem to care, too busy trying to find something to talk about more than Midorima's tsundere-ness.

However, they were stopped by another familiar voice, but this time it was a less pleasant encounter. “Oh? Midorimacchi? Furihatacchi? Is that you?”

Furihata froze on the spot, tick drops of cold sweat ran down his chin, his eyes widened in disbelief and his legs began to tremble. It was a miracle that he managed to not drop his food.

But in that moment he didn't care about his food of anything else, he just wanted to get away from there. His feet, however, were stuck on the ground.

“Kise.” Midorima seemed annoyed to see the blonde who was approaching them. Glancing to his side he saw how Furihata was and he wanted to slap his own face. Furihata was completely terrorized, of course, Kise didn't exactly give him the best impression.

Feeling pity for the brunette, the green haired teen put himself between Kise and Furihata. The latter was grateful for it, while the blonde frowned.

“Midorimacchi! I want to say hello to Furihatacchi!” Kise whined, behaving like a little whose toy was taken away.

“It's seem like the feeling is not mutual... go away, Kise, you're bothering me.” Midorima spoke with a serious expression that surprised the blonde.

However that surprise didn't last long, Kise licked his upper lip with a knowing smile. “Did you take a liking on our new pet? Well, his blood is delicious so it's obvious that you want to stay by his side.”

Furihata whimpered and hid himself more behind Midorima. He didn't like begin called “pet” but he couldn't talk back to Kise... he was too terrified by him to even look in his eyes!

The green haired scowled at the blonde, furrowing his eyebrows. “Stop that, Kise. Go away.” The last words were clearly a threat, but Kise only laughed and lifted his hands signalling yield. “Fine, fine, I will go for now, after all I came here just for a photo shot.” He said, turning around, but seemed to change his mind and looked behind his shoulder to Furihata who shuddered. “I'll come for your blood when I'm hungry, okay?” After those words and a wicked smile, Kise disappeared in the crowd, leaving a stunned Furihata and a scowling Midorima.

The green haired teen was annoyed by Kise's behaviour and glanced at the brunette who let his food fall on the ground for the fright. Sighing, he decided to help him out grabbing the chocolate bars and that seemed to shake out Furihata from his terror, who quickly picked up the bag of chips, embarrassed by his own behaviour.

“Do you want to go to talk in that bar?” Midorima asked after giving the food to the brunette, motioning to the bar ten meters from them.

Still a bit troubled by the encounter with Kise, Furihata could only nod in agreement.

/Sweet Blood/

They didn't speak with each other further. After sitting down and making their orders, they waited for the waitress to bring them their drinks.

Midorima seemed lost in deep thoughts, while Furihata played with his fingers to lessen his nervousness. He was also curious of what the green haired teen wanted to talk about.

The waitress arrived quickly and, even if she was cute and had a bright smile on her face, none of the boys seemed to notice her so she just put they orders on the table an excused herself.

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Furihata noted that Midorima did the same with his black coffee, maintaining a thoughtful expression.

After some more minutes of tense atmosphere finally the green haired decided to speak up, locking his gaze with Furihata's, who found himself unable to tear away his gaze from those green orbs. “I want to apologize for Kise's behaviour, he isn't usually like this.”

Furihata's fingers grasped the cup with all their strength and the brunette bit his lower lip. “You shouldn't apologize for him, Midorima-kun...” He trailed off, stopping himself before speaking again. “I guess he just hate me...”

Midorima wined his eyes surprised, he didn't think that Furihata could give a response like that (not after that pitiful act he did in Kise's presence). Clearing his throat, the green haired took another sip of his coffee. “I understand why you think like that, however you're wrong, Kise doesn't hate you.” It was Furihata turn to be surprised. “Then how-” Midorima cut him off before the brunette could say something else. “He doesn't hate you, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt you.”

Sighing, the green haired teen posed his cup of coffee down and looked serious to Furihata. “Has Kuroko said anything to you about vampires?”

Shaking his hand, the brunette waited for the shooter to continue to talk.

Adjusting his glasses Midorima brought his gaze to the window, seeming lost in thoughts. “Since you know about our existence, I should tell you more about us... you deserve at least this.” The green haired mumbled the last part and shifted his green eyes to Furihata again. “Vampires are similar to humans, there are only three aspects that difference us: the first is that we drink blood beside eating food, the second is our sense of smell, the third... is our lifespan. If a human lives an hundred of years, a vampire can live for two hundred. In other words, we live twice than you.” Midorima paused, seeing the look of pure surprised on Furihata's face. The brunette was happy that the green haired teen was explaining those things to him, he didn't want to be ignorant about the whole “vampire” matter.

“And obviously...” Midorima continued, seeing that he had the complete attention of the other teen. “There two race of vampires: the purebloods, who are born vampires, and the turned, the ones that were once humans.

But there isn't really a difference between the races, like I said we have only three things that difference us from humans. Our strength, our speed and our agility are genetics, like humans.” So that meant that the ability of the Generation of Miracles wasn't from some cool vampire power, but every other human could have them. That made Furihata feeling a bit envious.

“Between us, only Akashi is a pureblood, we were all turned by him during middle school, I was a human before.” That caught Furihata interest, finally he would learn a bit of the Generation of Miracles' past. “I was the first who was turned, then Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko... Kise was the last.” Midorima stopped himself, seeming to remember something unpleasant when he said Kise's name.

Taking a deep breath, the green haired swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. “Kise's circumstances were... specials, if we want to put them like this... However it's not my place to say them, so you have to ask Kise if you're curious.” Like he could do something like that. Every time he saw the blonde he just trembled in fear.

“I can say something to you: because of this “circumstances”, Kise's mind nearly broke down so when he is in his “vampire mode” he becomes a bit... unstable.” Midorima said the last word with bitterness, eyes full of regret for something he (or they?) did in the past.

Furihata couldn't help but feel curious, but the green haired teen already told him that he wouldn't tell him what those “circumstances” were, so he decided to drop it for now. However there was still something he wanted to know. “Uhm... Midorima-kun, can I ask you a question?” Seeing the shooter nodding, the brunette took a deep breath. “How you become a vampire?”

Midorima looked like he expected that question and drank the last drop of coffee before answering. “It's a painful process: the vampire has to drink a large amount of blood from the human, and the human has to drink from the vampire too... obviously a large amount too, so it's usually two vampires who give their blood to the human... when Akashi first turned me, he nearly passed out.” Midorima revealed, seeming to think to a fond memory. “It takes a week for the human to adjust to the new hunger, the new sense of smell and the new lifespan... it's painful, it's like begin burned.”

Furihata gulped. He really didn't need to know the last part. Not that he wanted to be a vampire, he just was curious, but he ended up begin scared again!

Midorima gave him a small smile and glanced at his cellphone. With a sigh, he lifted himself up. “I have to go now, I'll pay for our drinks as an apologize for taking your time.” And, without further words, he walked to the waitress to give her his money.

Furihata wanted to disagree, because it wasn't fair that the green haired had to pay even for him, but Midorima was already gone before he could complain.

Glancing to his now cold chocolate, he finished it and looked outside the window to the people, lost in his thoughts.

Now he understood a bit better the vampires, but a question rose in his mind: why did Akashi turn the Generation of Miracles in vampires if they maintained the same abilities? It didn't make any sense.

His mind found a silly answer at that and he wanted to slap himself for just thinking about something so stupid... but at the same time he couldn't shake it off.

Maybe Akashi... Maybe Akashi felt lonely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I wrote about my vampires! I wanted to do it before but I didn't know how so I only did it now, sorry!  
> I wanted the scene with Kise to be longer, but I didn't want to hurt Furihata so I just dropped it. I promise to write more about KiFuri in the future!  
> Thanks for all the reviews and bookmarks! And, I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, thank you for the 100+ kudos, I love you all!


	8. Apologises

The days that passed were normal, well, as much as it was normal begin surrounded by a group of vampires with weird hair colour, that's it.

Murasakibara visited one day, letting himself fall on the couch, mumbling something about “Masako-chin is a devil” and eating everything Furihata gave him (alias: every single snacks that the brunette had in his house). The purple giant explained (after Furihata pestered him for an answer) that he took the first train after practice because his coach sequestered all his junk food and made him do triple schedule, so he decided to visit Furihata (even if he refused to tell the brunette why). It was a nice evening, even if they didn't talk much more, but Murasakibara's presence was comforting somehow, maybe because he acted so childish that the brunette couldn't help but think at a little child. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep on Murasakibara's shoulder while they were watching some random program, but the purple giant didn't seem to complain, in fact when Furihata woke up he was wrapped in a warm blanket, at his side a note with a childish writing on it that it said that Murasakibara had to take the train to go back to Akita and hoped that “Furi-chin” would have a good day. Furihata still didn't understand why he felt his cheeks burn for that small action.

Aomine walked him home sometimes and, when he was hungry, invited the brunette (and Kuroko) to eat at Maji. Furihata felt like a third wheel, but Aomine seemed to realized that he was there, so he even tried to ask the brunette some questions like how his day went, but he quickly dropped it since he wasn't interested and Furihata shuttered every time he met the tanned teen gaze. It wasn't because of the fear, let's just say it was a primal instinct. Something told Furihata to be wary around Aomine, even if the other boy didn't try to harm him in any way. Aomine seemed displeased by Furihata's behaviour.

Kuroko behaved at the same way, maybe he was more worried about Furihata, like when he started to attend practice again and nearly fainted, Kuroko was the first to run to him, telling him to take deep breaths. Furihata wanted to say that he wasn't made of glass, but those baby eyes were so full of worry that the words died in his throat and he felt ashamed to even thought at something so mean when his friend was just worried about him.

Midorima every now and then texted him (he didn't know why Midorima had is number and he was afraid to find out) about Furihata's lucky item for the day and some advices to follow, like “stay away from the Virgos today” or “You're going to receive a surprise from a Capricorn”. Furihata didn't had the heart to tell Midorima that he didn't need his advices, since he barely knew the birthdays of his team-mates, less the ones of the entire school, but it felt nice to have someone who cared.

All that attention made Furihata a bit embarrassed. He was just a plain guy, with no power or an eccentric personality, with common interests, not a great taste in clothes and listened to any music perked his interest. However the members of the Generation of Miracles decided to destroy his normality, letting him discover a new world, involving him in their routines, sharing their smiles and their jokes. It felt... too good. If it continued like that... Furihata wasn't sure he could let them go when they would grow tired of him. But he couldn't distance himself either, they would notice and he wasn't sure he wanted to face the consequences.

Thankfully both Kise and Akashi avoided to contact him, he was still scared of them. Kise for be a crazy vampire when he was around him and Akashi just because he was Akashi. Come on, everybody was afraid of the redhead, especially when his other self was in charge, emitting his Emperor aura at full blast. Furihata couldn't believe that Akashi was a teenager, but Midorima said that vampires could live for about two hundred of years and that the redhead was a pure blood... it was still confusing in the brunette mind but somehow he understood that the whole Generation of Miracles rotated around the proud ex-captain, maybe because he was dominant or for his charisma, but even Furihata could tell (even without knowing the “vampiric” bond between them) that Akashi was special for the other five and that Akashi was very fond of his friends. It was like seeing a family having fun together.

Sighing, Furihata closed his laptop after he searched “vampires” on the net, but only finding forums on “Twilight”, a tv series “The Vampire Diaries” (which seemed quiet interesting, not that Furihata would ever admit that), and a bunch of other erotic novels that made the brunette's face burn in embarrassment (they were way too explicit).

Furihata knew that he wouldn't find nothing in the net, but he was bored and decided to do some researches about vampires, but it failed completely since he was sure vampires didn't sparkle (he was pretty sure he would have noticed if they did).

The brunette glanced to the now cold tea on his side, toying lazily with the white cup with a frustrated face. He wanted to know more, but he didn't want to bother the vampires... they already did a lot for him!

Since he was lost in his thoughts, Furihata nearly let the cup fall on the ground when the interphone rang and startled him, making him jump off the chair where he was sitting.

“Oh my god!” The brunette whispered, placing the cup on the table after his nearly heart-attack. He really should stop thinking so much.

With fast steps, he ran down the stairs to see who was visiting him. He didn't invite anybody that day, maybe there was a pack for him? Possible, but something inside him told him that it wasn't like that.

Gulping, Furihata opened the door slowly. “I'm sorry for taking lon-”

The words died in his throat and his mouth remained open. No way. Why? Why was he here? What did he want from Furihata?

Akashi Siejuurou stood outside his door with a calm expression, a tailored black suit and perfect hair.

Before Furihata could faint or do something stupid, Akashi smiled kindly to him. “Can I enter, Furihata-kun?” He asked, looking in the brunette eyes. It was in that moment that Furihata noticed that “this” Akashi had both eyes red and he called him “Furihata-kun”. For what Kuroko told him, this Akashi wasn't so bad like the other one. The brunette could only hope that those words were truthfully.

However, the memory of a knife returned in his mind and the brunette found himself trembling under the overwhelming presence of the red haired teen, so he could just nod numbly, and let Akashi in his house, while he mentally slapped himself for not clean his home.

The redhead walked like he owned the place and sat elegantly on the sofa, with a perfect posture and eyes that never left Furihata. No pressure, uh?

“W-Would you like some tea, Akashi-san?” It didn't matter that Akashi was the same age as him, Furihata was scared by him, and the last time he saw him, the redhead nearly ordered his death, so the brunette was wary around him, but still felt a great respect towards the boy.

“Thank you Furihata-kun, but I'll decline for this time, I'm not going to stay for long.” Akashi spoke motioning to the other to come closer and sit beside him. Furihata, even if he was terrified, wasn't so stupid to refuse an order from the emperor so he walked with trembling steps to Akashi's side and sat down awkwardly, never once his eyes meeting the other's.

The silence was overwhelming, the tension was palpable and the shivers that went up and down Furihata's body were interminable. Finally Akashi seemed to decide to start talking, making the brunette tense beside him.

“I want to...” The redhead took a deep breath, like the next words were painful for him to say. “I want to apologize for the behaviour that my little brother had towards you.”

Furihata nearly chocked when he heard those words. Akashi Seijuurou was apologizing? TO HIM? He really should begin to read the bible and see if the Apocalypse was near.

The redhead let out a chuckle and Furihata understood that he was probably making a funny face and blushed. He really couldn't stop embarrassing himself in front of other people, uh?

“Anyway,” Akashi called his attention, even if that ghost smile was still present on his face, much to Furihata's embarrassment. “I want to apologize about Kise's behaviour too.” That made the brunette snap out his thoughts and lifted his head.

“Akashi-san” Furihata said, meeting Akashi's powerful gaze, but somehow he still managed to not look away. “I-I accept your apologize, but I can't accept that you apologize in Kise-kun's behalf.” Seeing how the redhead's eyes narrowed, Furihata quickly started to explain, before the “other” could take control over Akashi, and that wouldn't be nice. “I-I mean, Kise-kun is the one who should apologize, it wasn't your fault, Akashi-san, so please, don't apologize for other people.” After those words, Furihata began to take a great interest in the floor, expecting a punch or another knife in response, but nothing came.

Curious, but still terrified, the brunette lifted his gaze and met the widen orbs of the other teen.

Akashi, noticing that he was observed, quickly composed himself, blinking a few times to return to an emotionless expression.

“I see...” He said, folding his hands together, his lips curled in a smile that seemed almost sad and... regretful? Furihata couldn't understand, it was difficult to read Akashi. “However, even if you say this, what I did to Kise can't be delete and I will take the responsibility for his actions.”

Furihata didn't know what to say. He was curious, he wanted to ask, but the heart-broken expression that Akashi (unconsciously) was making was enough for him to shut his mouth. What happened to Kise? Why Akashi even apologized for the blonde? What did the redhead do to Kise? It seemed like the whole Generation of Miracles knew, since Midorima said something about that too. What was Furihata missing? What he couldn't know?

The brunette felt something touching his cheeks and was surprised when, after snapping out his thoughts, he realized that Akashi was _caressing_ him with a soft expression and a light smile. The redhead looked beautiful, more than ever and Furihata could only admire him, not having the strength to slap away that morbid hand from his face.

“You're a good boy, Furihata-kun.” Akashi spoke, his voice calm but his eyes showed a tumult of emotions behind that façade. “But good people won't survive in this world.”

Furihata's heart tightened in his chest and the brunette's eyes watered for a second, before he recomposed himself. “I never wanted to be part of your world.”

Akashi smiled sadly and removed the hand, getting up from the sofa with an elegant movement (how could he make something like “getting up” elegant? Furihata will never know...). “I know and I'm sorry for forcing you to enter in it.”

Furihata was again surprised by the gentle words and couldn't do anything else but continue to observe the other teen walk towards the front door.

“Take care Furihata-kun, I will visit you soon.” Said that, Akashi opened and closed the door behind him, disappearing from Furihata's house.

The brunette, still speechless on his sofa, didn't understand if those words were a threat or something else. But he was sure that his (more or less) calm life was going to be shaken up by those red hair.

/Sweet Blood/

Akashi, lost in thoughts in his own room, admired the strength that Furihata tried to show during their meeting, even if he nearly had an heart-attack, but it was amusing how the brunette always said his thoughts, even with shivers and trembling voice. He was... interested in that boy.

When Kuroko called the redhead and explained what Kise did to his team-mate, Akashi first thought to make the brunette disappear, but then he smelled that sweet blood and he changed his mind. Furihata Kouki needed to live, however even Akashi couldn't have predicted how the others members of the Generation of Miracles reacted to the brunette's presence and he became more and more interested in the boy, forgetting for a moment that delicious blood and was drawn Furihata like the others.

Obviously Akashi knew about Kuroko's protectiveness, Aomine's caring, Midorima's messages, Murasakibara's abnormal attachment and... Kise's growing madness. Nothing could be hide from him.

It was like their world began to rotate around Furihata Kouki and that both intrigued and worried Akashi. How could such plain boy have such a power? It wasn't possible for a human... unless Furihata wasn't human.

Looking at his desk, he saw the file he was waiting for weeks and walked toward it, grabbing it with both hands. The light of the room flickered for a moment and Akashi's left eye changed from a vivid red to a strong golden.

Opening the file, he read the first line and smiled evilly, tracing the lines of “FURIHATA KOUKI” written in it and trailed his gaze to the other words under that name.

“Now... let's find out what you're hiding, _Kouki_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was really sick in the previous weeks, I still am but I didn't want to make you wait longer... thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all! I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when I will update again, because May is going to be full of exams...  
> Comments are always appreciate!!


	9. Mixed Feelings

Guilty was eating Kuroko alive. He was the one who called Akashi when he saw those biting marks on Furihata's neck.

He was scared. If someone ever found out about the Generation of Miracles begin vampires, their world would be destroyed... but was that a good excuse for destroy another person's life? Furihata's life?

When he saw what Akashi was doing, he nearly shouted – _shouted_ – at his former captain, but he bite his tongue and remained quiet, looking with hopeless eyes to the fragile figure of Furihta who could only tremble once Akashi was in front of him with a sharp object.

And Kuroko could only watch.

Furihata wasn't the strongest player in Seirin, but there was something in him that made others feel respect for him, like the time where he said that every player was useful with a bright smile or when he continued to talk to Kuroko even after he learned the truth about him. He made the blunette feel... accepted, it was such a nice feeling.

When Kuroko asked Furihata if he was angry with him, the brunette smiled and patted his head.

“I could never be angry with Kuroko-kun because you did it to protect what is important to you, right?”

After those words Kuroko couldn't say anything else in return and just enjoyed the warm hand that caressed his blue hair. In that moment, more than Furihata's sweet blood or his tempting scent, what took Kuroko's breath away was the innocent aura around him and the truthful light in the brown eyes. It was such an amazing sight that Kuroko wasn't able to look away.

He didn't know what were those feelings yet, but he didn't mind hear his heart skip a beat every time he looked to the brunette, however he began to notice how he felt  _murderous_ every time one of his former teammates would come closer to Furihata and he didn't like it.

Shutting his book with an harsh movement, Kuroko leaned his back on his chair his usually emotionless blue eyes had a bit of annoyance in them. He couldn't figure out his feelings and he was in a horrible mood.

Furihata was precious for him, but was just friendship what he felt or...?

/Sweet Blood/

Aomine, like usually, was trying to sleep on his bed but sleep didn't seem like it would come any time soon.

“AH! Damn...!” He scoffed, sitting straight and scratched his head with a frown on his face.

His annoyance had a name: Furihata Kouki. Well, it wasn't exactly an annoyance, but he couldn't take the brown chihuahua out of his head and he didn't like where, sometimes, his thoughts went.

Like when he was masturbating the other day and that curvy model in his mind slowly transformed in muscles and that long hair became short, blue big eyes changed in brown little ones and the hands that touched Aomine had a softness that no girl possessed. After realizing what was happening, the dark skinned teen jerked out his thoughts and went straight in the shower, trying to cold down his fantasies.

No, no, no! It wasn't possible!! He was straight for heaven's sake! He wasn't gay, especially not for the brown chihuahua, even if he admitted that his hands were really soft and he was curious to see if even other places were like tha- NO! Stop those thoughts now!

“Fuck... this can't be happening...” Aomine groaned, shaking his head and punching the pillow, tossing it on the floor. Why had he those dreams? Why did he look at those yaoi manga that Satsuki left in his room? And why he felt so confused?

At the beginning he thought at Furihata like a little brother, something like what he felt for Satsuki, but slowly his heart began to go to another way, and Aomine found difficult to think to Furihata as a “brother”.

“This is a pain.” The bluenette growled grasping his cellphone and pressing the button for “call” after he found the name “Satsuki”. Obviously it was only for understand his feelings better, because she didn't know anything about vampires or the Generation of Miracles, it was the only favour Aomine asked to Akashi... to not tell anything to Momoi and the redhead agreed. The dark skinned teen loved his sister too much to involve her in his dark matters.

“ _Dai-chan, what's wrong?_ ” The voice of his childhood friend seemed worried and snapped him out of his thoughts, but Aomine didn't care how the other felt, he just needed the answers of his questions.

“Ehi, Satsuki... how do you know when you like someone?”

Silence.

It was strange how the other girl who always talked non-stop didn't even let out a breath.

“Oi Satsuki! Are you still there?!” Aomine shouted annoyed after waiting a whole minute a response from his pink haired friend that didn't come.

“ _... Dai-chan... are you sick?_ ” Was what Momoi quietly asked, her voice much more worried than before.

“What the hell, Satsuki?!” Aomine groaned face-palming. Seriously, when he needed his best friend, she always thought he was joking!

“ _You can't blame me! You always talk about Mai-chan and basketball, sorry if it's a surprise for me!_ ” Momoi responded angrily and Aomine swore he could saw her with puffed cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah... now, back to the topic.” The dark skinned teen urged, tapping impatiently on his desk.

“ _Uhm... well... this is what I feel but... when you like someone you feel like you want to protect him and you want him to smile always... every time they look at you, you feel happy... things like this, you know?_ ” Aomine knew too well those feelings, he felt them every time he was with Furihata. He was screwed, wasn't he?

“Thanks Satsuki.” He said with an hollowed voice, proceeding to end the call.

“ _Wait Dai-chan! You didn't tell me the name of the_ _ **un**_ _lucky on-_ ” The call was cut before she could end her sentence, but Aomine wasn't ready yet to give her that answer.

“Damn... This is going to be so complicated...” He whispered to himself, letting his body fall down on the ground, leaning his head on the hard wall of his room, his cellphone still in his hand who kept vibrating to notice him of new messages from (probably) Satsuki.

Now what will he do with this new information?

/Sweet Blood/

“Shin-chan!”

Midorima looked at his right annoyed seeing Takao running to him with a worried expression on his face.

“What do you want, Takao?”

“Shin-chan! That's the third shot in a row you missed! Are you sure you're okay?” The black haired teen asked, pointing to the basket above them.

“Shut up, Takao, I'm perfectly healthy.” Midorima dismissed Takao's worries with a wave of the hand and grasped a basketball ready for another shot.

Takao observed his teammate going in the position of shot before parting his lips for speaking again.

“Really? Because you have that look on your face that says “I'm a madly in love with someone but I'll deny it to death!”” After saying those words, Midorima's body tensed and the ball _completely_ missed the basket, flying to god-know-where.

“TAKAO!” The green head yelled angrily, his eyes glinted in a strange light and – holy shit! - was that red around his pupils?! No, no, no, he must imagine things!

“Shin-chan?” Takao asked hesitantly with wide eyes. There was something off about Midorima... not just the eyes, but the aura around him seemed more like one of an animal than a human... Takao just wanted to tease him a little, not be killed by a Midorima who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!

Seeming to understand that it wasn't normal for Takao to be so cautious around him, Midorima closed his eyes and when he opened them they returned to shining green.

“Takao, leave me alone.” The green head said, but to the other teen it seemed like a plea. Oh, oh, something was really wrong because Midorima _never_ pleaded.

“Fine, Shin-chan... but if you want to talk you know that I'm here, right?” Takao smiled, before running out of the gym as fast as he could.

Midorima's eyes followed his teammate until he was out of the door and sighed. He was confused, his emotions were a mess and he found incredibly difficult to control the vampire inside him.

Since he talked to Furihata and protected him from Kise, something changed: more than once he walked in front of the brunette's house without any reasons to be there. He just... felt like it. And that wasn't possible, he was a man of logic he wasn't like Aomine that used just his instinct, he followed reason, he didn't do things just because “he felt like it”.

But he didn't want to open the door of his feeling, too afraid of what was inside it... if just Akashi talked to him and explained what he planned to do to Furihata Kouki, maybe his heart would feel peace?

But Akashi didn't want to tell him anything, so he just observed everything like Kuroko, trying to understand something...

Remembering what Takao said he nearly scoffed. Love? No way, it couldn't be love what he was feeling... he was just hoping that he wasn't looking to another Kise... he didn't want to have the same experience again, the guilty of that time still hunted him and he was sure the others felt the same. He didn't want to see something like that happen to another person.

Never again.

/Sweet Blood/

“Muro-chin... I feel strange.”

Murasakibara had his back against the soft mattress while Himuro was working on an essay on his table, scribing furiously on a piece of paper.

“Hm? What do you mean by strange?” The black haired teen asked without lifting his head.

“I want to eat a person...” Himuro nearly – _nearly_ – drew a black line on his essay for the surprise.

“W-What do you mean you want to eat a person?!” The older teen was shocked. Was his junior confessing him a plan to murder someone?

“Sweet aren't enough any more...” Oh no, his sweet giant (who was like a kid for Himuro) was telling him he wanted to try cannibalism? My goodness!

“Atsushi... eating people his bad... and I'm sure they taste bad.” Himuro tried to explain without hurting Murasakibara's feelings too much.

“Muro-chin, what are you saying?” The purple giant frowned, glaring at the older teen with his violet eyes.

“... Weren't you talking about cannibalism?” Himuro was perplexed... he didn't have a clue of what was happening any more!

“Muro-chin, where did you get this idea?” Murasakibara was scandalized. Why Muro-chin was thinking about cannibalism? He was a vampire, not a zombie! (not that Himuro knew it, of course)

Blushing like a mad, Himuro put down the pen and looked at Murasakibara with a kind smile. “Well... back to the topic, what did you mean?”

The purple giant glared for about another ten seconds, before glancing to the floor.

“I want this person to be only mine, to look only at me... every time I look at him I want to hug him and not let go... Muro-chin, why are you crying?” Murasakibara asked after seeing the tears on the cheeks of his teammate.

“Atsushi... you're growing up... I'm so happy!” Himuro rubbed his cheeks with a smile, feeling like a mother that was watching his child grown up. He didn't comment that the person that Murasakibara was talking about was a male, he grew up in America, for him those things weren't so shocking.

“Muro-chin is strange.” Murasakibara observed, but couldn't help but feel annoyed that his question wasn't answered.

Himuro stood up and walked to the younger teen, patting his purple hair and sitting on the floor beside Murasakibara's head.

“If you want to protect him, the answer is only one, you know?” Himuro smiled to the confused giant. “It means you're in love.”

Murasakibara's eyes grew large and didn't say anything any more. Sensing that his junior needed space, the black haired teen stood up and walked to his desk again, continuing to work on his essay while Murasakibara's head was trying to process that new information.

He felt safe with Furihata at his side, accepted. It was nice going to Tokyo then speak to the brunette who always listened to him, no matter how childish the argument was. And that smile... it was so bright and innocent that shouldn't be legal.

So what he was feeling was love? Well, it wasn't so bad...

/Sweet Blood/

Akashi knew very well what feelings his former teammates had for Furihata Kouki, even if Midorima continued to deny it.

They were obviously in love with that brunette boy who nobody cared about until a while ago. It was amazing how a simple boy like him could charm so much people in such a short time, without even meaning to.

Akashi still didn't know well what Kise thought about Furihata, but he supposed he would find out soon... the blonde wasn't know for his patience, especially not after what happened a year ago.

Ah, that was a mistake, a terrible, horrible mistake that Akashi made. However he managed to avoid drastic consequences thanks to his clever mind, hiding the monster that was inside Ryouta since _that day_ and letting it out once in a while. But it seemed that when he was around Furihata, that monster couldn't stay silent and had to toy with the smaller teen. Was he just toying with him, tough? Or was there something else? Akashi still didn't know and that made him angry.

_What about your feelings?_

A voice in his mind resonated, making the redhead hiss.

“Obviously not love.” He responded with a smirk. He didn't need love to be victorious, that was for sure.

_But you're curious about him..._

“I won't deny it, I'm curious about him, but what is this protectiveness? Aren't you the one who is found of that boy?”

_I just want to protect him, I won't allow him to be like Kise._

“Ryouta was a mistake, stay calm, I'm not going to transform Kouki in a monster.”

_But you have something in mind._

“Of course I have, I always have a plan. But I'm not going to say anything to you.”

_Don't hurt him, little brother, because I'll regret it if you do._

Akashi laughed, his dischromatic eyes glowed dangerously.

“We will see, big brother.”

/Sweet Blood/

Kise was hungry, but the blood of that girl who threw her arms at him was disgusting, he still had that horrible taste in his mouth.

There was only one person who had a delicious blood... ah, Furihata Kouki was in all his thoughts, he couldn't forget the sweetness of his blood, it was so... alluring.

Kise smirked and his eyes glowed of a dangerous red, he licked his lips already pregusting his meal.

“Ah... seems like I'm going to visit Furihatacchi!” He sang, his voice full of malice.

He was going to take Furihata's sweet blood and nobody was going to stop him this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I didn't forget about this story, but with school and work I wasn't able to focus on writing, I'm so sorry, guys!  
> This chapter is on GoM's prospective since I always used Furihata's prospective, I decided to change it for this chapter!  
> Since I have an idea for a new multi-chapter (who is going to be GoM/Kagami, if you're interested) I'm going to update this story as fast as I can, because I have a rule: I can have only one multi-chapter per time. So I'm going to finish this quickly and then begin to write my new story.  
> Next chapter Kise's secret will be finally revealed and don't forget to send me a comment with your theories, I love reading them!  
> Thank you for reading ;D


	10. Kise's Story

Furihata woke up in the middle of the night with a shiver running down his spine. His heart beat so fast that the brunette was afraid it could get out his chest, his body trembled like he was put under electroshock and he couldn't stop his frenetic breath.

Thinking that maybe he needed a sip of water would calm him, he opened the closed door of his room and began to yawn when cold hands wrapped themselves around his torso, trapping him in a mortal embrace, his face was buried in a chest and his breath was caught in his throat. The body in front of him was warm, but that hug was cold like ice, Furihata thought that there was nothing affectionate and the only sound he could hear was his heart missing a beat. Something was telling him that move was a bad idea, his entire body was constricted in an embrace he didn't want to be part of and he seemed to be unable to blink, his brown eyes were so widen that it hurt.

It was familiar that cold. Furihata dreamed about it many times, too much to count, too horrible to rethink. It was like darkness was embracing him because he felt nothing, it was like every happy moment or every sad moment was whipped away by that hug, leaving him with a void in his heart that Furihata didn't know if he could fill again.

The arms around him tighten their grip and a chin was posed on the top of his head, like they were comforting him but Furihata felt like a prey that was toyed by his predator right before die.

“Kise-kun...” He murmured, his voice muffled on the white shirt that the other boy was wearing, but it was loud enough to be heard in that silent house.

“Furihatacchi! It's been so long! I missed you!” Kise said happily, a malicious grin distorted his beautiful face and he petted the brown hair loosening his grip a bit, permitting at the other to breath. However Furihata didn't even look up, but it wasn't like he was too scared to move or too afraid to meet Kise's gaze, nor it was reassignment either, it was like the blonde didn't even exist.

_It was like he didn't even exist._

Anger boiled inside Kise's veins, he grasped harshly Furihata's head and made him look up. Brown met gold, but what Kise saw was just pity... the little chihuahua who couldn't even defend himself was... pitying him? Unacceptable.

“Don't look at me like that.” Kise growled, pressing his other hand on the brunette's neck where he bite him long time ago. Kise thought at at least a shout of pain or a whimper of fear, but the actual response surprised him and, if possible, made him angrier than ever.

Furihata didn't say anything, he just continued to look with his impenetrable brown eyes to the blond, never changing his expression, not even a flinch or a sign of discomfort.

However he let out a gasp of pain when Kise howled him on the bed, his back arched with the contact of the mattress and he saw stars for a moment when his head bumped against the wall with a loud “thud”. Before he could get up Kise was above him, a smile that could be called insane decorated his face and his hands trapped Furihata's in a strong grip.

“I liked you better when you screamed... well, it doesn't matter, because this will be the last night you're spending on earth.” The blonde whispered, his eyes changing in an scary blood and Furihata felt those cold lips making contact with his neck, it was like the night he discovered a new world but this time the bite was... gentler? Yeah, gentler was the word. It didn't hurt so much like the first time, it was like Kise learned what it meant to be “kind”. Well, as kind as he could be since he just promised to Furihata that that was going to be the day he died.

Furihata looked to the ceiling and began to think and in the same moment he felt the blood in his veins be sucked away, his time on earth shorting by the passing of the minutes. It passed two weeks since Midorima's talk and Furihata had the time to think for himself, he understood that all the Generation of Miracles were guilty about something that happened to Kise in the past, but the brunette still didn't know what it was, however... Furihata thought at himself as “trapped”, he could go to school, he could see his friends but when he returned home he was a blood bank for vampires and he couldn't get away. That's why, with the passing of the days, his thoughts went to Kise. Why was he like that? What happened? And while he was questioning himself, in his mind was already formed the idea that he couldn't be free any more, that his fate was to feed vampires until his death and he found comforting the idea of eternal sleep. It wasn't meant to be suicidal, but it was sad to think that he couldn't get away from the Generation of Miracles and before he knew it, in his mind something snapped, logic and instinct fused together in a single, inform thing.

He looked at himself on the mirror the other day and he nearly didn't recognise himself: his eyes were empty, there was nothing and the emotions he felt didn't even seem true. In that moment he thought that he was having a deja-vu, he already saw those eyes, in a different colour and on a different face, but the expression was the same. It was the same as Kise's.

And that made him feel pity for the blonde and for himself too. That's way he couldn't do anything else than look with pity at Kise when he appeared in front of him earlier, it was the same face he would show to himself.

He returned to reality when that pair of cold lips left his neck and looked up with tired eyes to a Kise who seemed bothered by something. “What's wrong?”, he wanted to ask, but his throat didn't let out any sound.

“It's not enough, not enough, not enough!” Kise chanted, a drop of blood fell on Furihata's cheek, while the blonde seemed to have gone completely insane.

Kise breathed from his nose and his breath seemed to have returned to normal, even if he still gripped with an unnecessary amount of strength Furihata's wrists.

“I want to destroy you... I _need_ to destroy you!” Kise whispered but he didn't seem to want to bite him again. Then it clicked. Kise wasn't talking about Furihata no, he was talking at someone more broken and wrecked than he was. Kise was talking to himself. At that self that was so fragile that someone managed to break.

Instinct and logic distanced themselves, and the fog of depression that covered Furihata's tired mind went away and when the brunette blinked he looked like he was seeing the world again. He felt the fear of be pinned down on his mattress, the confusion for the model's words and the infinite worry for Kise. And he felt ashamed of himself when he thought about how many times he preferred death to life in the past days. How could he? There was many things he wanted to do, many places he wanted to visit, many people he wanted to meet... he was throwing away everything and for what? Because he thought that his life would have been horrible be the blood bank for six vampires for the rest of his life, but he was sure many people were having a situation much horrible than his and they stood proud.

His depression was born because he hadn't anyone to talk to, all the pressure was destroying his mind and it nearly broke it, but... Kise's face and words snapped him out of it, because he understood that the blonde, even if he would deny it, needed him. Kise was really a miracle.

“Kise-kun... what happened?” Furihata's voice was soft, even if his neck burned but he wasn't angry, he was looking up with soft eyes and a small smile tugging his lips.

Kise seemed to understand that he wasn't asking why he stopped but about his past and Furihata found himself to be surprised when the blonde posed his head on the brunette's chest, his hands let go of the other's wrists. It seemed that hours passed until Kise decided to open his mouth again.

“A year ago... Akashicchi changed, he became another person, he wasn't him any more, but I was afraid of him so I didn't say anything. It was... before the Tournament of that year when Akashicchi talked to me about the Generation of Miracles, about _us_ , and he wanted me to be part of them... be a vampire...” Kise took a shaky breath, like he was on the verge of tears, Furihata, that didn't know what to do, just did what his instinct told him to and began to caress Kise's golden hair and seeming to calm the model down since he continued his story.

“I wasn't sure about it, you know? I never heard about vampires before and I was scared, but...” And at that his voice broke, however Kise continued to talk like he was lifting a weight in his heart and Furihata didn't know what to say to stop him. “But Akashicchi didn't let me have a choice... and the others did what he told them to do... they changed me... it hurt, everything hurt... they didn't respect my decision... and I felt something break inside my mind... my humanity seemed to disappear... and I was fine! No need to worry or anything... but it seemed like a part of remained inside of me... always making me remember how weak I was to let them do what they wanted... always making me feel guilty about the pain I caused...” Kise's voice grew smaller word after word until disappear. So what broke him was... the betrayal of the people he considered friends? Furihata understood that Kise's mind was probably fragile from the very beginning and with the pressure of basketball and modelling, and that was the last straw that destroyed everything. How could... how could the Generation of Miracles do something like that to someone dear to them?

Furihata felt his chest starting to get soaked and he understood that Kise was crying. It seemed like he needed to tell his story to someone, he hide it for too much time and now all the emotions he thought he had forgotten were crushing him.

“Kise-kun... you did nothing wrong, so please don't cry.” Furihata hugged the blonde's head because he didn't know what else to do. Was he afraid of him? Absolutely. Was he out of his mind? Probably. Did he feel pity for him? Not as much as before, right now he just wanted to stop Kise's cries.

Kise looked up with puffy red eyes, bloody lips, ruffled blond hair. He seemed a lost child, but at the same time Furihata thought that he never saw something so beautiful before. More than a devil... he was a fallen angel.

The blonde raised his hands and cupped Furihata's cheeks, continuing to look in his eyes and began to close the distance between them. Slowly, their lips were a some millimetres of distance and Kise saw that Furihata didn't try to escape, not even flinch.

“Furihatacchi...” And, with that last whisper, their lips crashed together, connecting them with a spark of life. Everything seemed right, there was no thought about “he is a boy” or “he tried to kill me many times”, there was just Kise. Furihata felt the taste of his blood, but it wasn't bad, it tasted good, but maybe that was Kise's natural flavour. It was intoxicating, like everything of him. Furihata didn't think he could get enough of Kise and that was just a kiss, lips against lips and nothing else.

It felt hours, but it was only for a few minutes and when they distanced themselves and didn't say anything else. Kise wrapped his arms around Furihata's waist rolling them so that the brunette was above him, his abused neck already stopped to drop blood.

Kise's fingers began to caress Furihata's hair with a kindness that it wasn't his, but the other didn't say anything and just sighed happily, enjoying the way the blonde was toying with his hair.

He knew that the next morning everything would have changed, but now it didn't matter, not when he felt Kise relaxing and slowly drifting to sleep.

Yeah, now really wasn't the moment to think logically.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Kise's secret is revealed! Furi is pretty depressed here, right? I think that he felt abandoned by everyone... I think that betrayal is horrible and Kise was forced to accept a reality he didn't want to be part of so his mind just broke... I'm really curious about your thoughts about this chapter because this is my personal favorite ;)


	11. One Step at Time

Furihata woke up with a warm body pressed against his back and jolted in his bed, thinking that maybe a pervert sneaked in his house while he was sleeping but then he saw the peaceful face of Kise and relaxed immediately.

The blond locks were sprawled on the white pillow, his lips were parted and Furihata could see his perfect teet. Kise wasn't smiling or frowning but it was the first time that the brunette saw the other so relaxed that he couldn't help but thought that Kise was _cute_.

A pain on his neck jerked Furihata from his thoughts and he sighed when he remembered that Kise bite him on his neck the other night. Again. And thinking that the previous wounds just healed... maybe Kise had a thing for that place? Because it was the exact same of last time.

Furihata's eye caught a movement on his bed and he saw Kise stretching his arms and slowly opened his golden eyes. He looked lost and Furihata could see two puppy ears on the top of his head. It was a miracle that he didn't say “aren't you a good boy?” to the blonde and frankly it would have been embarrassing.

“Furihatacchi...?” Kise asked still half-asleep and when he saw the brunette his eyes sparkled like he was looking at something beautiful. That stare was making Furihata uncomfortable but at the same time it was a nice feeling having someone who had eyes only for him, it flattered him very much.

However something happened when Kise lifted a hand to touch him, he felt a shiver ran down his spine and he instinctively slapped the blonde's hand away with an expression of pure terror written on his face.

Kise widened his eyes in surprise and then he smiled sadly, retiring his hand like he was expecting that reaction from the brunette. Even if that sad smile covered Kise's face, the light in his eyes was still strong and Furihata, who firstly wanted to apologize for his sudden action, remained speechless while looking in his reflection in the other's golden orbs.

“Furihatacchi, you have accepted me yesterday, but I hurt you and your body remembers it.” Kise explained, drawing his gaze to Furihata's neck were the wound was purple and the teeth marks looked reddish. The brunette realized that it was the first time that Kise called him “Furihatacchi” without the usual joking manner, and it seemed like he was calling the most precious thing in the universe. That thought alone brought a blush on his cheeks.

“It's going to be hard... my insanity isn't completely gone too... what do you say, let's make one step at time?” Kise asked his sad smile melted in a brighter one while tears of happiness were threating to wet Furihata's cheeks who nodded trying to hold his sobs.

“Yes, yes.” He was happy, so happy. Kise wasn't demanding anything from him, he said that he would wait for him and that made Furihata the happiest person in the world. He didn't know when his feelings grew so strong, they just did and Furihata was glad for it because he thought that nothing could have made him more happy than see Kise's smile. It was like the sun, warm and bright that could chase the darkness away.

A loud knocking echoed in the house and made the two of them jump, leaving them wonder who was visiting Furihata's hour in the morning on Sunday.

“Were you expecting someone, Furihatacchi?” Kise asked getting up from the bed and making sure he didn't touch the other boy, probably fearing the same reaction from before.

“No...” Furihata narrowed his eyes but began to walk in the direction of the front door, wondering who was visiting him.

He opened the door with hurry, forgetting to cover the ugly teeth marks on his neck and that he was just wearing an horrible oversized pink t-shirt as a pyjama.

Furihata widened his eyes when he saw the people outside his door. What the hell were they doing there? Midorima shifted his eyes on the ground after he saw Furihata's white legs (and was that a blush on his cheeks?!), Kuroko had that usual expressionless but for a moment his eyes sparkled with a strange light that made Furihata's stomach curl, lastly Aomine licked his lips with the same expression he had when he was looking to his porn magazines, however that changed quickly when he noticed the ugly wounds on Furihata's neck and the brunette felt a shiver ran down his spine when Aomine's eyes darkened dangerously. It didn't help that Kise appeared three seconds later skipping with some drop of blood on his shirt.

The blonde halted abruptly his tracks when he caught a glimpse of who was standing outside Furihata's home and smiled nervously at the three of them who tried to commit a murder with their own eyes.

“Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi... didn't expect you here.” Kise said trying to sound normal but failing miserably, nervousness painted his voice and it was a miracle that it didn't shake.

“Kise, what the fuck did you do?” Aomine growled dangerously and entered with a step in Furihata's home, a menacing aura circled him and his blue eyes had a glimpse of red around the pupils.

“A-Aomine-kun, wait...!” Furihata tried to stop him but Midorima caught his arm just before it touched Aomine. The brunette turned to the green head to shout to him to let go but all his words were taken away after he saw the serious and worried gaze that Midorima was giving to his wounds.

Kise was stepping back with his hands in front of him in sign of peace and secretly trying to search an escape, not that Furihata could blame him, Aomine looked so scary in that moment!

“Aomine, stop that. Let's go to the living room to talk. I doubt that Furihata will like us to trash his house.” Midorima spoke calmly, but there was an hidden threat in his voice that gave the chills to the brunette.

Aomine growled again but stopped his tracks and, continuing to glare to Kise, marched to the living room. Kise made a sigh of relief and smiled weakly to Furihata, like he was apologizing for Aomine's behaviour. Midorima tugged gently the brunette's arm and Furihata decided it was best to follow him, not wanting to anger the green head with useless resistance. He heard the door close behind his back and imagined that it was Kuroko because he lost sight of him some minutes before.

Midorima made Furihata sit on the middle of the sofa with Aomine on his right who continued to glare to Kise, who was leaning on the wall trying to act cool but Furihata could see the trembling of his fingers. The brunette heard someone sitting behind the sofa and figured that Kuroko was there and promised to himself to not forget that, otherwise he would have an heart attack when the blue haired teen would speak.

Midorima returned some seconds later with a first-aid kit from Furihata's bathroom and sat down on the brunette's left, who was shifting uncomfortably under the heavy silence.

The green head began to threat Furihata's wounds and the smaller boy hissed from the pain, causing Aomine's mood to darken again and to Kise to look on the floor in shame.

After what they seemed like hours, Midorima finally managed to bandage Furihata's neck with care and with the right pressure. No wonder he wanted to become a doctor.

“Now can we talk?” Kuroko's quite voice came from behind the sofa and Furihata mentally congratulated himself for not jumping in surprise like Aomine did.

It seemed like talking was the last thing both Aomine and Kise wanted to do, but they nodded after a moment of hesitation, maybe because Kuroko stood up and glared at the two of them with his baby-blue eyes that looked scary for a moment.

“What happened last night?” Kuroko asked and before Furihata could open his mouth the bluenette silenced him with an hand gesture. “Kise first.”

The blonde shifted uncomfortably but began to tell the story from his point of view, not mentioning the kiss part for which Furihata was glad.

“So I fell asleep in Furihatacchi's bed and you arrived some minutes after we woke up...” Kise ended, not once looked to one of his former teammates eyes, preferring to observe Furihata and the brunette hoped he wasn't blushing.

“You slept in his bed?!” Aomine actually stood and was starting to walk to Kise with a murderous aura around him when a hand on his shoulder abruptly made him sit again on the sofa. Furihata was amazed how Kuroko could control the Generation of Miracles even if he was so small. In that moment he saw that both Midorima and Kuroko had the same murderous aura of Aomine's and were killing Kise with their eyes.

That left Furihata speechless for a moment. Why were they getting angry over something like this? They talked about _killing_ him once, so why they cared now? It didn't make any sense.

“I don't understand... why are you all so angry...? You've never... cared about me...” Furihata said sadly, shifting the attention of the boys from Kise to him and he felt strange when all the gaze full of hatred changed in ones of care.

Strangely it was Midorima who spoke first, grabbing his hands and squeezing them with a little too much strength.

“W-We care about you... we don't want to see you hurt.” The green head mumbled, a blush covered his cheeks and he shifted his gaze to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting and letting Furihata's hand go after a second.

“Furihata-kun, you're my friend, I care about you.” Kuroko's face presented a ghost of a smile and Furihata heard his heart loose a beat when he saw that. Kuroko looked... handsome like that.

“Tsk, of course we care, idiot.” Aomine ruffled Furihata's hair but neither him was looking at him, preferring to give all his attention to his fingers who were tipping nervously on the sofa. Furihata didn't expect to see the day where he could admire Aomine's nervousness.

“Could it be that... we all like Furihatacchi?” Kise gaped at the realization that hit him once the words went out his mouth. Furihata's eyes grew wide, his jaw nearly hit the floor and looked to the other three who went utterly still.

“W-W-What?!” The brunette's cheeks were burning in embarrassment, but deep down he felt... happy. And the fact that nobody said anything it meant that there was something true in Kise's words.

However, before he could say something else a throbbing pain hit him like a car and he grasped his throat with both hands, feeling some difficulties to breath.

“Furihata-kun?”

“Furihata?”

“Oi?!”

“Furihatacchi?!”

The four boys asked alarmed when they saw the brunette gap in pain, his back curved and hands scraping on the bandages like he was trying to breath.

However Furihata wasn't listening to them, he trying to stop the pain. But it didn't feel like it was from the wound on his neck, it was _inside_ his throat. He wanted... he wanted something, but he couldn't understand _what_ and that was driving him insane.

“Furihata, look at me.” Midorima ordered, touching his shoulder and trying to seem calm but the worry was audible in his voice.

Furihata had his eyes closed and followed his hearing, his hand grasped Midorima's jersey and he felt a rough hand on his head (Aomine), a soft caress on his left hand (Kuroko), and someone was drawing circles on his knee (Kise, that strangely didn't bother him, maybe because the pain was more preoccupying). His eyes were closed because he was concentrating on his feelings, there was something wrong in him, something that it wasn't there before and was trying to claw his way in his mind. No, he had to stop it, but how could he do it if he didn't even know what was happening to him?!

“Furihata-kun, please open your eyes and breath slowly.” Kuroko asked with a gentle tone and Furihata could feel that he was smiling to him, like he was telling him that everything was alright.

Slowly the brunette, after interminable minutes, opened his eyes and heard some gasps from the boys around him. He understood what was happening even before he looked in the reflection of Midorima's glasses, but something inside of him was still hoping that he was wrong, that there was some error. But the image he saw shattered even that last hope.

He was still him, but at the same time he wasn't.

His brown warm eyes weren't there anymore.

Now he could only see a stranger with cold, red eyes that was staring back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, this isn't something I decided at the last minute, everything that happened in this chapter was decided before I wrote the first chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed the twist or you can always kill me XD  
> In the next chapter the truth about Furihata's will be revealed!  
> Thank you so much for reading and write me a comment if you want to make me happy!!!  
> (For any question on my fic, you can check my tumblr: kumiko-walker.tumblr.com)


	12. Blood Call

Furihata blinked one, two, three times but that ugly red didn't go away. It wasn't possible, he wasn't a vampire! Midorima explained to him that one could become a vampire only if he sucked blood from a vampire and that vampire sucked blood from him, but Furihata was sure as hell that he didn't even go close to drink even a drop of blood from Kise or someone else from the Generation of Miracles. So why? Why was this happening to him? Hadn't he already suffered enough?

“No... No!” He whimpered horrified, his shaking hands reaching for his eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But it didn't matter what he did, his reflection was copying him and the red that coloured his eyes only shined more. His mind was nearly blank and wasn't registering the movements around him that tried to comfort him, everything seemed to not matter anymore.

“Furihata-kun, please calm down!” Kuroko whispered, taking the brunette's face in his hands and forcing gently the boy to look at him, successfully snapping him out his trance.

“What are we going to do when Akashi arrives?” Aomine asked nervously, motioning to the others to step out a bit to let Furihata breath. Kise and Midorima scowled a bit but stepped out, deciding it was best to let Furihata in Kuroko's hands because the smaller male seemed to be the calmest one in the room.

“W-What does it mean? Why will Akashi-kun come here?” Furihata asked with wide eyes trying to yell but his voice sounded weak and raspy because his throat was dry and it hurt.

Midorima, Kuroko and Aomine exchanged nervous glances but nobody looked like he wanted to talk, and also Kise seemed confused about the “Akashi matter”.

“W-Well...” Midorima cleared his throat after both Kuroko and Aomine nudged him with the elbow. “Akashi called yesterday and said to come here today... **all** of us.” That meant... that also Murasakibara would be here, in any minutes and that made Furihata more nervous than ever. The purple giant was always so gentle with the brunette and the other didn't want to let him see those red eyes that looked horrible on him.

“N-No, I don't want-UGH!” A sharp pain spread itself in his body, leaving him with tremors and whimpers left his mouth, he closed his eyes and brought his legs against his chest, his hands gripping tightly his brown hair nearly tear them from his head. Even Kise's bite didn't hurt so much, it was like someone was amusing themselves and stabbed his body with various swords and knifes, leaving him experience various types of pain. Was he dying? Furihata wondered, barely noticing what was happening around him, but suddenly he felt arms circling his shoulders and a familiar scent invaded his nose-drills, letting his body fall in that relaxing embrace.

“Furihatacchi, is okay, everything is alright.” Kise continued to whisper those sweet words in his ear, trying to calm Furihata down but failing. The brunette wasn't weak nor docile, but the pain was too much even for him and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted somebody to help him, it didn't matter if he had to beg, he would do anything to be freed.

“Seems like we arrived late.” A cold, sharp voice froze the entire room, bringing an uneasy atmosphere. Kise tighten his grip around Furihata trying to hide him with his body, Midorima tensed and stood up for greeting Akashi but also for staying between him and the brunette, Aomine and Kuroko did nothing but they were in alert and if something happened they would intervene.

Furihata opened one eye to look to Akashi who wore an expensive suit, his posture regal like always and his eyes were two distinctive colours, red and golden, meaning the “little brother” was in charge and Furihata hoped that no sharp object was near.

“And I thought that we had more time... well, it is just a miscalculation, it won't change anything.” Akashi spoke more to himself than to the others, with a strange smile on his face and an amused light in his eyes, like he was having fun seeing Furihata in pain. Murasakibara, on the other hand, was worried for the brunette and immediately when to his side, offering him a maibu because “Sweets make you feel better, I promise” and didn't say anything about Furihata's eyes which the brunette was grateful for.

“Thank you for the offer, Murasakibara-kun, but I'll pass for today.” Furihata gave him a weak smile, caressing for an instant with his fingers his soft hair (seriously, what shampoo did he use?). Then the brunette shifted his gaze to Akashi and narrowed his brown eyes. “What do you mean with “I thought we had more time”?” He asked trying to seem intimidatory, but it was pretty difficult while wearing only an oversized pink shirt.

Akashi chuckled and a shiver ran down Furihata's spine. Akashi _never_ laughed, especially not when he had that “I am absolute and I can kill you slowly and painfully”aura. It seemed like the other members of the Generation of Miracles were thinking the same thing since they all tensed simultaneity (if it was in another situation, Furihata might have laughed).

“I made research on you, Furihata Kouki.” Akashi began, that strange smile never leaving his face. “And I found something interesting in the past of your family.” That piqued Furihata's interest and he moved a bit forward with his head to have a better look of Akashi. “At first I thought that the name was a coincidence, but then... “Akashi” is pretty rare, you know? And guess what surname your great-grandmother had.” Furihata widen his eyes at the redhead, his jaw nearly hit the floor and his brain seemed to have gone blank because of Akashi's words.

“W-What?” It was Aomine who managed to formulate a question, the others were too stunned to even think straight.

“You heard me, Daiki.” Akashi was the only one who seemed amused by that situation, but narrowed his eyes when Aomine interrupted him, the icy tone that the redhead used was enough to give a shiver to everyone in the room. “Where was I? Oh, yes, your great-grandmother is the same as mine, but before she got married to my great-grandfather she had a story with a man named Hiroshi Tsukishima, a human.” Furihata knew that name, his grandfather often spoke of his dad, a man who fell in love with a woman way beyond his league and too _different_ from everyone else who gave him a son and then she left forever. The brunette now knew why his grandfather called his mother “different”, she was a vampire and Furihata wondered if his grandfather knew or just repeated the words of his father and if he said something to his daughter (Furihata's mother) about it.

“But there isn't such a thing like a “dampyr” in our world, when the vampire gene fuses with humans, the vampire becomes remissive and it is just in a person DNA, not showing his signs, passing to his sons the gene, like a phantom disease... however under _special circumstances_ it can show itself again.” Furihata touched the skin under his left eye as an instinct, beginning to understand the words that Akashi was telling. But the brunette didn't understand what “special circumstances” could have triggered his vampire gene.

“T-That's not possible... even if his great-grandmother was a vampire, it's passed too many generations, the vampire gene can't have resisted for so long!” Midorima protested, lifting his glasses on his nose like a nervous tick.

Akashi's smile, if possible, grew larger and he made too step ahead, making all the Generation of Miracle tense and shifting closer to Furihata. “You're right Shintarou, but there is always an exception at the rule.”

“Wait a minute, Akashi-kun, what “special circumstances”?” Now it was Kuroko who asked – more like demanded – an answer. However, at the exact moment that the words left his mouth, something in his eyes sparkled: realization.

“It seems like you understand, right Tetsuya?” Akashi grinned, he was enjoying that situation, he was in control and everything was going like he wanted, Furihata could tell it just from a glance. The redhead moved his gaze to Kise and the blonde gripped the brunette's shoulder a bit too tightly, but Furihata didn't say anything because that was noting compared to the pain he was feeling now. “When Ryouta bit Kouki, he activated the sleeping vampire gene inside him, which caused to his blood to become sweeter... that was the first sign of the transformation that his body was having, but it's been so long since I've encountered a descendant of a dampyr, so I didn't realize it at first.” Akashi ended his explanation with a theatrical sigh.

Furihata was speechless for some seconds, then he looked in the redhead's eyes with all his strength. “So you're saying that I'm going to become a vampire-UGH!” His voice crackled when another wave of pain crawled under his skin and the brunette put a hand on his mouth to suppress his screams.

“Technically, yes.” Akashi walked to Furihata and glared at Kise who was beginning to put himself between them. The blonde shifted his gaze to the floor and distanced himself a bit from the brunette muttering an excuse under his breath. “But you're going to be a crazy vampire, thirst of blood and with no humanity left. That's the price you have to pay for becoming someone who is higher than humans.” Akashi stopped his track just a few centimetres from Furihata, who glared at him while grinding his teeth together to avoid to scream.

“But we can't permit to a crazy vampire to run free... better put it down now, don't you think?” The redhead lifted a hand, ready to hurt Furihata and the brunette could just look hopeless to Akashi while the hand was brought down, ready to impact against him.

However Furihata didn't feel the contact with it. He widen his eyes when another hand - one much bigger than Akashi's - stopped the redhead hand in mild-air grasping his wrist between the long fingers.

“Atsushi, move.” The redhead commanded, his eyes looked murderous to the purple giant at Furihata's side.

Murasakibara, however, tighten his grip and stood up. “No.” He spoke with a determination Furihata just heard during matches. But what surprised him the most was that the purple giant actually said “no” to Akashi, especially _this_ Akashi. Murasakibara was the only one who followed the redhead's orders without a word. From the faces of the others, the brunette could easily figure out that they were surprised like him or maybe more.

Akashi narrowed his eyes and growled like an angry beast and tugged his hand, trying to get free from Murasakibara's grip but failing. “Atsushi.” He repeated again, his eyes clearly said “if you don't move this hand you're going to regret it”.

“I'm sorry Aka-chin, I like you, but...” Murasakibara's usually bored gaze shifted to the brunette and there was something in it, but the purple giant had already his eyes on Akashi again so Furihata couldn't understand it. “I think I like Furi-chin more.”

Furihata's cheeks went red and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Like? In a romantic sense? Wasn't Murasakibara a child with feelings? But... his eyes, his movements, were all so determinate that all the doubts in the brunette's mind went out the window. Murasakibara behaved like a child, but it seemed like he grew up without nobody's notice.

“Is that so?” An evil aura surrounded Akashi, his eyes glowed dangerously. “Then I'll punish you firs-” Something changed in his gaze. He looked like a lost child for a moment and his free hand slowly crawled to his head. “Y-You...” Akashi was muttering something under his breath but the words were so incoherent and fast that Furihata wasn't able to follow.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko looked worried to his former captain and moved closer to him, the others quickly followed his example and Murasakibara let go of Akashi's hand with a confused expression.

The redhead stopped to talk, his eyes were closed and the dangerous aura from before was nowhere to be seen. Akashi opened his eyes and a pair of red orbs greeted the people in the room. It was a warm gaze, one that Furihata saw few times on the redhead's face.

“Don't worry.” His voice was gentler and Furihata could only look in awe when Akashi walked to him and caressed his hair, nobody dared to stop him. “He won't hurt you, I warned him that I would have stopped him if he tried.” The redhead's gaze softed when Furihata let out a whimper of pain. “I'm sorry, I can't stop your transformation.”

“E-Even you? S-So Furihatacchi will become a crazy vampire?” _Like me?_ , Kise didn't say the last part but it was heavily implied from how he was moving and sweating.

“I didn't say that.” Akashi sighed and looked again to Furihata. “There is a way to avoid that the insanity will consume you, but...” The redhead trailed like he was insecure of his own words.

“Akashi, you can't mean that!” Midorima shouted, surprising Furihata and the others too. The green head looked stressed, but he was also the only one who understood what Akashi meant with his words.

“It's the only way.” The redhead insisted and the intensity of his eyes made Midorima shut his mouth, but he still had that disapproving gaze painted on his face.

“W-What way? What do you mean?” Furihata asked and all the attention returned to him. He wasn't understanding a thing.

“The only way to stop the insanity is...” Akashi stopped the sentence to take a deep breath. “To become a vampire.”

A chorus of voice erupted from the others, some approving and some disapproving but Akashi shut them with a hand gesture and a glare (that for some reason looked scarier than the one of the other Akashi).

“It's Furihata's decision.” The redhead touched the brunette's lips with his fingers with an apologetic look. “Yes or no?”

Furihata didn't know what to say so he decided to take a look to the others and what he saw surprised him: all of them had the same expression, ones full of affection, even the ones who disapproved of it first, they were all saying “you can do what you want, we will love you”. Because it was obvious that what the Generation of Miracles felt for him was far more than simple friendship, Furihata understood it that day, or maybe even before they knew it themselves but he always lied to himself because it was impossible for them to love someone like him. But it happened and Furihata was so happy that even if he died, he wouldn't regret anything.

The brunette lifted his head and slowly moved to kiss, Akashi who widen his eyes, completely caught in surprise. It was a simple contact between two pair of lips but it was enough to make Furihata's heart hurt for happiness. The others were looking at their former captain with envy and were having that kicked puppy look that the brunette couldn't resist.

He knew his answer now and he wasn't going to regret it, not until they would stay at his side.

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the most difficult chapter to write of the entire story, I hope you liked it ;)  
> Next will be the epilogue, so stay tuned for the end!


	13. Epilogue

Furihata didn't remember much about the transformation in vampire.

But one thing still haunted his dreams: the pain. He clearly recalled how Midorima's and Aomine's fangs entered in his body, sucking his life away while Murasakibara, Akashi and Kise took turns to give him their own blood. Kuroko supervised everything from the side lines, because someone needed to be sure that Midorima and Aomine didn't take too much blood and that the other three didn't give too much of their own.

In the last term, Furihata began to choke on Akashi's blood, he heard Kuroko said that his human genes were rebelling against the vampire ones that were trying to infect them. It wasn't an anomaly, it happened to nearly all the Generation of Miracles (Midorima was the exception) because the human body was transforming in a vampire one and the rejection was the sign that Furihata needed only one step to become a vampire. Needless to say, that step was the hardest.

Midorima and Aomine (Kuroko told them to stop sucking blood) tried to calm Furihata down, because the brunette started to kick and struggle, keeping Akashi's red liquid in his mouth and refused to swallow.

“Furihata-kun.” Akashi growled but Furihata shook his head and distanced himself from the redhead's wrist, where there was a wound that still dripped blood. His body ached, his stomach burned, everything was foggy and he wasn't able to swallow any more. He just wanted that to end.

“Furi-chin.” After hearing his name be called with that adorable nickname, Furihata lifted his head and met Murasakibara's red orbs. He tried to call the purple giant but he couldn't speak and he opened his mouth then closed it.

Two big hands circled his head, then he felt a pair of lips pressed against his, in a open-mouthed kiss that was sloppy and inexperienced, but still pleasurable in its own way. In that moment he tasted the familiar liquid in his mouth and realized that Murasakibara bit his own tongue to make Furihata drink blood. Even if he tried to struggle, the brunette could only swallow when Murasakibara thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth before distancing himself.

Coughing and feeling the pain his stomach grow, Furihata curled himself on the floor with a hand pressed against his lips, feeling like he needed to throw up. After what seemed like hours, the brunette's pain finally went away and his vision returned to normal.

With shaky breaths, Furihata tried to sand up and Kise helped him. He looked to the other boys in the room: they all had the same pair of red eyes, the same as his and he suddenly felt at home. They all smiled happily, but none of them moved, because they didn't know what to say or do. It was pretty adorable how the menacing Generation of Miracles seemed like a group of girls in front of their first crush.

Furihata smiled at them too and opened his arms, wanting an hug. The six boys didn't need to be repeated, they all threw themselves in Furihata's arms, nearly making the brunette fall for the excessive weight on him.

However he was happy, so, so happy. If he died there, he wouldn't have any regret.

That was probably the warmest hug of history.

/Sweet Blood/

Years passed in a moment after Furihata's fully transformation in vampire, it was difficult at first, especially the thirst of blood, but he managed somehow. Or better, _they_ managed.

“It's been ten years already...” The brunette muttered to himself, with a cup of green tea in his hands, looking outside the living room of the mansion he was currently living in (bought by Akashi).

After high school, Furihata decided to study children psychology in University and, in a few years after graduation, he was one of the most respected psychologist in his field. He wasn't going to hide it, he was very proud of this.

“What are you talking about, Kouki-kun?” Kuroko appeared out of nowhere, making the brunette jump in his seat and he turned to glare at the bluette, who had this amused smile painted on his face.

“Jeez... Tetsuya-kun, stop doing that.” Furihata muttered, taking a sip of his tea and returned to look outside the window.

“But your reactions are cute.” Kuroko retorted, circling Furihata's waist with his arms and resting his chin on the brunette's head. The bluette in high school was smaller than Furihata, but after three years he grew a bit and now was five or six centimetres taller than the brunette. Furihata knew how Kuroko liked this fact, but decided to not say anything, enjoying how the bluette had to always bend a bit down to kiss him, finding the action very adorable.

After Seirin, Kuroko became a kindergarten teacher, he always liked children and they seemed to love how he could disappear and appear like he was performing a trick of magic. He was the one that had the freest time between them all, so he did all the houseworks, Furihata helped him when he could but his work usually prevented him to.

“How are Kiyoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-san?” Furihata asked, sighing in pleasure when Kuroko began to kiss his neck. It came as a surprise when Kiyoshi admitted his relationship with the former captain of Kirisaki Daichi, but since the “dad” of Seirin was the first to know about the polygamous relationship between Furihata and the Generation of Miracles (they had to tell him because Kiyoshi didn't miss the hickeys on Furihata's neck), the brunette congratulated with the couple and didn't pass out like Hyuuga did. Speaking of which, Hyuuga and coach finally got married after University and they were now expecting their second son.

“They are fine, Teppei-san is always day-dreaming about his “wife”” Kuroko smiled slightly at the memory. Kiyoshi was a co-worker of the bluette, that's why they were so close. It wasn't a surprise that their senpai worked with children, since his fathernal side.

“You didn't answer my question, though.” Kuroko pouted and the brunette turned around, meeting the other's lips in a chaste and lazy kiss. It was mouth against mouth, but it was still enjoyable.

After they distanced themselves, Furihata smiled and cupped Kuroko's cheeks. “I was just thinking that it's already passed ten years since we're together.”

The bluette widened his eyes, then replied at the smile with a kiss on the brunette's nose. “Yeah, the happiest ten years of my life.”

The door suddenly slammed open and Aomine entered, taking off his police hat and tossing his uniform on the sofa, walking closer to the two and kissing Furihata on the lips muttering an “I'm home”.

After high school, Aomine didn't go to university, since he was scouted by a NBA team. He quickly became the ace of the team, but it was stressing the continuous flies from America to Japan and vice-versa so after seven years of career he retired and came back in Furihata's arms permanently. He then went to the police academy and became a police-man.

“Tetsu,” Aomine called his best friend, gazing lazily to him. “Satsuki asked if you could baby-sit her brat because she wanted to have dinner with BaKagami.” Momoi studied journalism in University and had a brief story with Wakamatsu, who now was happily married and lived in France, but that didn't last long and they decided to break up, even if the pink haired girl was pregnant (because of this Aomine nearly killed Wakamatsu, but Momoi and Furihata managed to stop him). She met Kagami when she was at her seventh month of pregnancy and the redhead, who always followed his instinct, decided to marry her and be the father of her child. That was the first (and last) time in his life that Furihata saw Aomine show in public an huge respect for Kagami (he also threatened him, but that was another thing).

“I'll let her know that I will.” Kuroko replied, kissing again Furihata then excused himself to call Momoi, disappearing thanks his mis-direction.

“Mom!” A red tornado collided with Furihata and he nearly let fall his cup of tea, but he smiled needless to the light of sunshine in his arms. Kai Akashi, a eight years old pure-blood vampire, was Seijuurou's cousin with which he shared the same red hair, but his eyes were the colour of chocolate. Five year ago his parents went in a terrible car accident that killed both of them, Akashi couldn't let his cousin in an orphanage so he decided to adopt him. Furihata was beyond happy because he finally felt that they became a family with the arrival of Kai, and every single member of the Generation of Miracles loved that child that had Kise's exuberance, Aomine's enthusiasm, Kuroko's observation skills, Murasakibara's appetite, Midorima's stubbornness, Furihata's gentleness and Akashi's genius. It was like he was born for them.

“Kai, how was school?” Furihata asked, ruffling the red hairs and kissed the child fore-head. He was so precious, Furihata couldn't have wished for a better son.

“It was cool! Izuki-sensei made some funny jokes and Kasamatsu-sensei began to kick him, it was pretty funny!” Furihata laughed with Kai while hugging him, remembering how lame his former senpai's jokes were. Izuki married (after it became legal in Japan) Imayoshi Shouchi, Aomine's former Touou captain, which he had a secret relationship with since his second year of high school, and became an elementary teacher with Kasamatsu, Kise's former senpai, who was engaged with one of the former model's sisters.

Speaking of which, Kise ran in the living room with his hair all ruffled and a pout on his face. “Kaicchi! Don't run like that!” Kise took the fly licence his initial wish was to become a pilot, but he decided to persuade the carrier of actor after he quit modelling, because he loved acting and, coincidentally, he had always roles of antagonists, killers or people with a double personality. His insanity was cured, but the experiences of it remained in the blonde's mind, helping him with his career.

“Welcome back, Ryouta-kun.” Furihata greeted, placing a kiss on Kise's lips still hugging their son. The actor hummed in it and was going to start ravish the brunette if Murasakibara, who silently entered in the house, didn't grab him for the hem of the shirt and hauled him across the room, making Kise fall with a loud “thud” and began to whine and yell, but nobody listened to him (like always).

“Kou-chin... I'm back.” Murasakibara mumbled, his violet eyes half-closed and embraced both Furihata and Kai, trapping them in bear hug. The purple giant was surprising one of the most intelligent person Furihata ever met and, after studying for years, he became one of the greatest physician of the current age. Needless to say, everyone was more than surprised by that.

“Atsu-tou-san...! You're killing us!” Kai breathed, struggling in the giant hold and finally managed to get free with his hair all ruffled and red chubby cheeks. His chocolate eyes sparkled when he saw that his other dad arrived also at home.

“Shin-tou-san!” He screamed and ran to hug Midorima's legs with a big grin on his face. Kai adored the green haired man, for some reason, and it didn't pass a day that he embraced his dad in a warm hug. Even if Midorima continued to deny it, he was more than happy that their son was so attached to him.

“Hello, Kai, I hope you were good at school.” Midorima petted awkwardly Kai's head. It didn't matter how many years passed, he was still very clumsy with relationship, his tsundere side was still very present, even if he tried to suppress it during his work, since a doctor needed to be professional.

Furihata looked behind Murasakibara and saw that adorable scene so he tipped the purple giant on the shoulder and the other let him go, permitting the brunette to greet Midorima with a kiss on the cheek that made the green head explode in colours. That was one of the cutest side of Midorima's personality.

Suddenly feeling strong arms circling his waist, Furihata looked behind him and found Akashi's red orbs observing him with love and a soft pair of lips connected with his for second, before distancing himself and kneeling to hug Kai, who happily accepted it.

Even if the relationship between Furihata and the Generation of Miracles was polygamous, only the brunette and Akashi were legally married because polygamy wasn't legal yet (but the government was working on it). Furihata decided to marry the redhead because of Kai, since Akashi needed someone on his side for adopting him. The redhead took his father's CEO, who first was against the polygamous relationship but in the end accepted it because his major worry was that Akashi couldn't have a heir, however that changed when Kai entered in their lives. The other Akashi was still very present, but he warmed up to Furihata during the years, especially since he adored their child and always bought him many gifts.

“Mom, dad, I'm hungry! What are we having for dinner?” Kai asked, bringing all the attention on him. He was really cute with that big eyes and chubby cheeks, he was simply perfection.

“I was thinking at pizza, would you like that?” Furihata asked and all of the men in the room nodded, while Kai's eyes sparkled and began to jump chanting “pizza, pizza!” over and over again with Kise.

The brunette was so glad for that family, it didn't matter if they weren't human, hell, he was a vampire too, or if some people didn't understand their polygamous relationship, for them,  _all of them_ , was enough be together and happy. Because that was the only thing their family needed:  _happiness_ . Well, and maybe blood too.

** End. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, it was very fun to write this story, I enojoyed it very much.  
> I want to thanks everybody who left kudos and bookmarked it, but I want to give a special thanks to all the reviewers: you're awesome, I continued this story for you, because your words warmed my heart and they still do.  
> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this story, because I surely did!  
> Thank you again everyone!!


End file.
